Corazón Salvaje
by Syry
Summary: [yaoi][SxJ][lemmon] Jugaron sus corazones, y en un duelo lo perdieron. Ahora les toca hacer frente al peor de los castigos: El amor.
1. Chapter 1

**fanfiction basado en yu-gi-oh!**

**por syry**

**disclaimer:** los personajes de yu-gi-oh! no me pertenecen y los uso sin animo de lucro

**advertencias:** YAOI, relaciones chicoxchico con lemon. si no te gusta, no leas, si lees es bajo tu responsabilidad

**

* * *

Corazón salvaje.**

"_porque todos nacemos bajo una estrella que determina nuestro camino"_

**prólogo: _Revelaciones_**

Calma.

Eso era lo que el joven joey estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Bajo el sol de mediodía, disfrutaba de un baño en el cristalino lago que se encontraba a 5 kilómetros de su casa. Tardaba una hora para ir y otra para volver. Lo hacía con su precioso caballo 'Dikhil'. La razón era bien sencilla: amaba ese lugar, esa paz que se respiraba, la calidez del lugar... y era una manera de alejarse de su padre.

Lo quería mucho, pero desde que su padre le reconoció que no era su hijo biológico todo se enfrió, su padre cada dos por tres le pedía perdón y le negaba el derecho de saber su verdadera identidad, y eso hacia que joey lo 'odiara' un poquito. Y ese sentimiento le hacia daño a joey. Ese hombre, aunque no fuera su padre biológico, lo trató como tal. Y además, Vivian en una chavola solitaria, alejados de toda actividad ciudadana, rodeados en 60 kilómetros a la redonda tan solo por árboles, claros, flores, hierba y ese lindísimo lago.

Pensando y pensando, se le hizo algo tarde, pues el sol ya no pegaba tan fuerte con lo cual debía irse a su casa. Salió lento del lago mirando las ondas que se arremolinaban alrededor de sus piernas al caminar. Salió y, sin pudor por hallarse desnudo, se tumbó en la ribera del lago a tomar el sol por quince minutos. Sus facciones relajadas, sus cabellos del color del sol, su inexplicablemente piel pálida pese al sol siempre tomado, sus músculos suaves pero definidos, le hacían ver como un joven hermoso y atractivo. Como un ángel.

Al cabo de los mencionados quince minutos, se levantó y caminó hacia sus ropas. Lentamente se puso las calzas, el jubón, las mallas, las botas, la camisa de lino y un chaleco, todo en distintas tonalidades de azul: su color favorito. Un poco desganado, pues anhelaba poder quedarse más, se dirigió hacia su caballo y se montó sobre él. Cogió las riendas y marcó paso ligero. Ya era media tarde, no podía retrasarse un minuto más o llegaría al anochecer. Llevaba medio camino cuando se enterró en sus pensamientos. Aquellos que lo acompañaban desde el día de su 15º cumpleaños.

Últimamente, desde aquel día, soñaba una y otra vez con lo mismo: él mismo sentado en un trono al lado de una persona de la cual sólo recordaba sus ojos, grandes, fríos, autistas... azules. Un precioso color azul que asemejaba el de su amado lago. No sabía porque soñaba eso pues, como pobre que era, jamás podría aspirar al trono.

Esos ojos. Lo habían cautivado y enamorado en parte. Sentía que se hundiría en esos ojos y aun así solo podría sentirse feliz. Aunque él jamás se hubiese dejado dominar por nada ni nadie, creía que del portador de esos ojos si que podría permitir su cautiverio.

Cuando sólo le faltaban tres metros para llegar a su chavola, observó como esta estaba rodeada de soldados del rey. Amenazaban a su padre con una espada situada en su cuello y, sin pensar, llegó en pocos minutos oyendo parte de la conversación:

-dinos donde está el heredero, viejo

-no lo sé

-mientes, sé que aquí esta el joven heredero a la corona

-¿qué hacéis aquí y que buscáis?

-¿tu quien eres para hablarme así?

-desde luego no soy un cobarde que amenaza a un hombre desarmado y que además, no lo puedo hacer solo

-¿te burlas de mí, criajo?

-solo te digo lo que veo. Suéltale

-no eres quien para darme órdenes.

-hagamos un trato; luchemos tu y yo, espada contra espada, si ganas tu seré tu esclavo, si gano yo, te marchas con tus hombres

-¿por qué tendría que hacerte caso?

-¿qué buscas?

-está bien, luchemos... y prepárate para ser mi esclavo- dijo con una mirada lasciva

-antes de hablar, gáname.

Joey le quitó la espada a uno de los soldados y su oponente cogió su propia espada. Todos se alejaron varios pasos y formaron un círculo alrededor de los contrincantes. Ambos se pusieron en posición de combate y esperaron la señal. Cuando uno de los soldados dejó caer el pañuelo, ambos se atacaron, empezando así una batalla feroz.

Ninguno de los presentes se podría creer lo que veían; ese 'niñato' era realmente fuerte y diestro con la espada. Detrás de ese aspecto frágil, delicado y angelical, se encontraba un autentico salvaje. Todos concordaron en su apodo:

Ángel salvaje.

Tras un duro combate, ganó por mucho joey, dejando así en ridículo a ese asqueroso y cobarde hombre.

-te lo dije, jamás nadie me ganó

-chst, y contra quien luchabas...

-vivo en el campo, no en el desierto, aparezco mucho en la ciudad, y ni aunque no te lo creas estudio para caballero de la guardia imperial.

-¡mierda!... has ganado

-lo sé. Cumple tu palabra

-grr, nos vamos

-Sí capitán

-¡y no volváis!

Después de observar en silencio como se marchaban, se volvió hacia el interior de la chavola donde por la puerta se podía observar a su padre sentado. Entró dispuesto a encontrar respuestas.

-papá¿quién es el heredero? Digo, aquí solo vivimos tu y yo y...

-tú

-¿qué?

-te buscaban a ti

-jaja, buen chiste

-no es un chiste...

-pero... explícate

-tu verdadera identidad es esta: tu nombre es Joseph wheeler III, heredero del reino del sur, es decir, de este reino. La razón por la que tu estas aquí conmigo es porque así lo quiso su padre. En el castillo estaban planeando un complot contra e rey y, para defenderte a ti y a la dinastía wheeler te apartó de tu autentica vida.

>>Me encargó tu cuidado. El problema apareció cuando ya todo había terminado. Tu te creías mi hijo, tenias ya 13 años y el rey sabía lo feliz que eras aquí, así pues, en son de esa felicidad, dejó que te quedaras aquí. Pero el rey ha enfermado y, en medio de su delirio, habló de ti y tu paradero y han venido hasta aquí a buscarte.

-mientes...

-lo siento... créeme que me gustaría... pero no miento... esa es la verdad, tú eres el futuro rey y créeme, vendrán más a buscarte.

-... toda mi vida... es una mentira

-...

-me has mentido... siempre...

-escucha, joey...

-yo... ¡no quiero ser rey¡Quiero ser libre!

-ese es tu destino

-no... mi destino¡lo elijo yo!

-naciste bajo una estrella que marcó tu camino

-padre, os quiero y respeto mucho, pero esta es mi decisión.

-¿qué vas a hacer?

-lo que he hecho hoy, pues nadie me ganará

-no puedes hablar en serio, tú no puedes saber eso.

-pues lo sé y lo voy ha hacer. Cada persona que venga por mí, la retaré, la ganaré y seguiré siendo quien soy: yo mismo

-... ojalá y no te equivoques

-no lo haré... papá

-dime

-tengo hambre

-haré la cena

-gracias...

Sólo sonrió. Joey había descubierto demasiado en un solo día y emocionalmente estaba agotado. En el fondo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que nadie perturbara jamás su vida, pero sabía que eso era imposible.

Pasaron varias semanas desde ese suceso, varias personas le habían desafiado y todas habían perdido. El rumor de lo que pasó corrió como la pólvora y desembocó en que joey tuviera combate tras combate. Lo que le sorprendió fue como le llamaban: ángel salvaje. Chistoso nombre, aunque lindo.

Lo que joey no se esperaba, era que ese rumor, ese nombre, y ese desafío llegase a oídos del rey del norte, conocido por su destreza con la espada. Picado por la curiosidad, hizo el largo viaje desde su castillo hasta la capital del este para ver cuan fuerte y diestro era ese tal 'ángel salvaje'. Y cuan hermoso. Eso también era parte del rumor. Se decía que jamás nadie había visto muchacho más hermoso.

Un buen día, en el que joey estaba bañándose en el lago nuevamente, un joven castaño de ojos azules pasó por enfrente de dicho lago y quedó maravillado por ese hermoso joven. No por nada era realmente hermoso: ojos expresivos de color miel y dorado, labios carnosos que invitaban al pecado, cabellos rubios un poco largos que semejaban el color y el brillo del sol, cuerpo torneado, con músculos ligeramente marcados, nalgas prietas y redondas, piel de color pálido, alto y un poco delgado de más.

Supuso por esto último que sería un aldeano. Cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado embobado mirando a ese joven, se reprendió mentalmente y sacudió fuertemente la cabeza. Antes de cometer una locura, nada correcta y menos para una persona tan perfecta e intachable como él, tiró de las riendas y se encaminó hacia la chavola donde vivía ángel salvaje.

Joey, que no se había percatado de la presencia del joven, salió minutos después de que el ojiazul se marchara, y repitió el proceso de todos los días. Cuando terminó y llegó a su casa se encontró una sorpresa; un joven de ojos azules, castaño, de estoica porte, que le miraba fijamente.

"esos ojos... ¡son los del sueño!"

-joey... este señor preguntaba por ti

-¿eres ángel salvaje?

-me llamo joey aunque se me conoce más por ángel salvaje.

-vaya... me esperaba a un lindo muchacho... no un perro

-¿quién te crees para llamarme así, maldito engreído?

-tienes agallas, perro, yo soy el grandioso Seto kaiba, rey del reino del norte.

-¡que?

-¿sorprendido?

-yo... ¿qué quieres?...

-vengo a desafiarte

-¿para que?

-tu has ensombrecido mi reputación, antes era yo el más diestro con la espada, además... me hace falta un esclavo...

-maldito...

-no puedes negarte...

-está bien, te haré morder el polvo, asqueroso gato

-que te lo crees tú

ambos salieron fuera de la casa. Armándose cada uno con sus respectivas espadas, esperaron la señal. Cuando el pañuelo lanzado por el padre de joey tocó el suelo, ambos atacaron a la vez. Para sorpresa y desagrado del rubio, seto le desarmó con la primera estocada y le puso en el cuello el cortante filo de su espada.

Seto rió irónicamente. Él chico era demasiado impetuoso, adivinó enseguida el propósito del joven. Lo único cierto era que realmente, poseía una belleza sin igual, una inocente sensualidad, carácter, valentía. Desde hoy, Joseph wheeler sería SU cachorro.

-has perdido, perro.

-...

-bien, según tu propia respuesta, a partir de hoy serás mi esclavo

-...

-empaca tus cosas, menos la ropa, que nos iremos en una hora

joey no atendía. Aunque quisiera no podría. Suyo, de su propiedad. Como un vil objeto. Y todo por su propia culpa. Levantó la mirada y se embobó con la imagen que observaba. Quizás era arrogante y frío, pero era realmente hermoso. Alto, delgado, con músculos bien delineados pero suavemente. Piel color canela. los ojos azules y el pelo castaño.

-¿qué miras?

-na... nada...

-vamos, muévete, empaca tus cosas...

-no voy a ir...

-¿cómo?

-yo soy libre, y antes de estar contigo, reclamo mi trono y me dedico a gobernar

-¿trono¿eres el hijo del rey del este, al que se cría muerto pero recientemente se descubrió el paradero?

-¿sorprendido?

-pues... un poco... interesante... no te querrá tu pueblo si faltas a tu palabra...

-¿para qué quieres que esté a tu lado?

-como prueba de que te gané

-... ¡mierda!... solo a mi se me ocurre hacer estas cosas

-problema tuyo perro, ahora recoge tus cosas que nos vamos.

-...

joey entró a su casa desganado y en un pequeño baúl metió sus pocas pertenencias. Mientras seto hablaba 'amenamente' con su 'suegro'. Al cabo de escasos minutos, joey salió rumbo a su destino. Seto le miró y sonrió burlonamente a la par que pensaba:

"por fin me divertiré en mi cárcel de oro"

-vamos

-... si no hay más remedio...

-no lo hay perro... no lo hay...

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**

* * *

dejen review plis . cada dos domingos un capi **


	2. Chapter 2

**_debido a mi imposibilidad de actualizar el domingo --porque me voy de viaje-- subo el capi hoy disfruten._**

**_ADVERTENCIAS: este es un fic yaoi, con relaciones chicoxchico y futuro lemon. sino te gusta, no leas plis _**

**_DISCLAIMER: los personajes de yu-gi-oh! no me pertenecen, y no gano nada a cambio mas que sus humildes comentarios _**

**_AGRADECIMIENTOS: a las chicas lindas que me dejaron sus reviews, espero que os guste _**

**_NOTA: me habeis pedido que actualice cada domingo, y os explico el porque no puedo: tengo solo 4 capitulos y la musa de viaje asi que si actualizo cada domingo... :S malo espero que entiendan_**

**sin mas, el fic **

* * *

Corazón salvaje

" _todos tenemos un pasado que ansiamos olvidar"_

**Capitulo uno: pasado**

****

joey se despidió de su padre entre lágrimas mientras seto miraba autistamente la escena. A él realmente le valía un soberano pepino que su cachorro y ese viejo lloraran. Quizás pudiera parecer un insensible, pero lo cierto es que así era. Conocido entre sus súbditos como el dragón de ojos azules, por su fiereza. Lo único de él que demostraba que tenía un poco de corazón era el amor fraternal que le dirigía a su hermanito mokuba y el respeto que le tenia a su consejero atemu yami.

Además, mantenía al reino en unas condiciones envidiables y, si bien odiaba que sus gentes no trabajasen, respetaba a los campesinos trabajadores y los impuestos eran bastantes bajos respecto a otros reinos. Era un ser extraño a ojos vistas. Un dragón hermoso y frío, con una razón para su frialdad.

Su pasado.

El rey gozaburo kaiba V, gobernante del reino del norte, un hombre aclamado como el demonio por su pueblo. Frió, déspota, insensible, cruel, sádico, un hombre que odiaba a todos menos a sí mismo. Un hombre que poseía el odio de todos. Jamás tuvo esposa, se dedicaba a desvirgar a jovencitas brutalmente. Normalmente estas morían a causa de las torturas que les inflingió.

Cuando se acercaba a la cincuentena, adoptó a dos mendigos para instruirlos y convertirlos en su imagen y semejanza. Los mendigos que adoptó eran hermanos. El mayor se llamaba seto, tenía ocho años y poseía unos lindos ojos de color azul que, pese a su situación y pobreza irradiaban felicidad; el pequeño, llamado mokuba, tenía cinco años y poseía también ojos azules, aunque ligeramente más oscuros. Ambos eran felices porque se tenían el uno al otro: se querían con locura.

Gozaburo pensaba que eso 'sensibilizaba' en demasía a sus futuros herederos y planeó la mejor manera de volverlos rudos y fríos. Mas seto se opuso a que tocara siquiera a su hermanito, así pues gozaburo le dijo "-si te portas bien, me obedeces en todo, no te quejas, no lloras... si te conviertes en mi 'copia', mokuba se librara del 'entrenamiento" a lo que seto respondió sin dudar que por su hermano lo daría todo, recibiendo así el primer golpe por parte de su padre. Y empezó un infierno peor que el de las historias de miedo. Vivió muerto en vida. Estuvo en el infierno terrenal. Pero haría lo que fuera por su hermano.

Día a día su frialdad aumentó. Sus ojos cándidos de antes se tornaron del más frío y afilado hielo, él mismo se volvió frío, déspota, en una sola palabra, se volvió totalmente un kaiba. Sólo su pequeño hermano podía arrancarle alguna palabra bonita o cariñosa o una sonrisa cálida y alguna que otra rica cristalina y pura. Pero con los demás era exactamente como el hombre al que odiaba.

El día de la muerte de gozaburo kaiba, seto no pudo estar más feliz. Mas en el funeral estuvo pensando. Nadie excepto él, mokuba y el padre de atemu fueron al entierro. Y algo le vino a la cabeza. Él mismo se había convertido en, según las palabras del mismísimo gozaburo, la copia de kaiba. Se había convertido en un auténtico kaiba. Y se odió por ello. Pero¿qué hacer?. Lo único que hizo fue ser más amable con sus súbditos. Todo gracias a su pequeño hermano mokuba. Pero nunca logró dejar de ser del todo un 'kaiba'. Siempre frío, sin sentimientos nublándole la mente.

Hasta ahora.

No es que se hubiese enamorado de ese perro, pero el rubio hacía que sintiese. Aunque fuese sólo deseo, diversión e incluso admiración. Admiraba al cachorro porque era el único que le había sostenido la mirada sin bajarla jamás. Era el único que le había desafiado. El único que le hacía despertar de su sopor de indiferencia. Algo que, si bien de distinto modo, hasta ahora sólo habían logrado su hermano y su, ya renombrado, atemu.

Estaba tan perdido en sus recuerdos que no se había percatado de que tanto joey como su padre le miraban extrañados. Joey se acercó a su 'señor' y movió frenéticamente su mano frente al rostro del ojiazul. Seto despertó de pronto y sus ojos mostraron por unos segundos su confusión y sorpresa para inmediatamente volver a transmitir nada. Aún sorprendido por recordar su pasado, pero sin mostrarlo a los presentes se decidió ha hablar.

-bueno, si ya os habéis despedido nos largamos.

-kaiba... podrías concederme sólo una última cosa.

-el qué

-deseo bañarme por última vez en mi adorado lago

-?

-es uno que está a cinco kilómetros de aquí¿puedo?...

-mmm... no te tardes

-¿vendrás conmigo?

-por supuesto, no perderé el tiempo esperándote

-ya verás, te gustará el lugar, es relindo

-... si tú lo dices... -se hacía el despistado pues ya sabia donde estaba el lago... por 'eso'

-bueno, ya si nos vamos, cuídate papa, vendré en cuanto pueda.

-adiós, Joseph, cuídate.

-larguémonos, solo estamos perdiendo mi valiosísimo tiempo

-no hace falta ser tan grosero, maldito ricachón engreído

-a quien llamas engreído, perro callejero

-pues a ti, a quien más

Los gritos de estos dos sujetos, se escucharon durante todo el trayecto por los vacíos alrededores. El padre de joey sonrió.

-hacen muy buena pareja- susurró al aire

Mientras, la 'parejita' habían dejado de discutir. Un silencio incómodo se formó entre ellos. Joey trató de romperlo.

-¿tienes familia?

-un hermano

-am... y ¿amigos?

-siendo rey no tienes amigos... bueno, uno, atemu.

-am... ¿qué te gusta?

-el silencio

-mira que eres soso, yo solo quiero hablar contigo para hacer más ameno el viaje

-no me gusta hablar

-ah, ya, claro, lo único que te gusta es insultar

-...

-ves, quien calla otorga

-¿te he dicho que te odio?

-no, pero el sentimiento es mutuo

-perro...

-gato...

-debí dejarte

-si, debiste hacerlo

-¿quieres dejar de querer tener la última palabra?

-¿quieres dejar de ser tan arisco?

-no

-pues yo tampoco

-pareces un niño chico (N.a: chicopequeño)

-y tú un malcriado

-pues soy un malcriado

-y yo un niño

-te odio

-y yo a ti

ambos se miraron y se largaron a reir por tan absurda conversación. Joey, cuando pudo controlarse un poco, se quedó embelesado con la risa de seto. Suave y pura. Esos ojos eran idénticos a los del sueño, había descubierto que al fin y al cabo no era imposible que él reinase, lo que si era imposible era enamorarse del castaño y que el castaño se enamorase de él. Era una locura. Apenas sin darse cuenta llegaron al cristalino lago.

-ya llegamos. Es este, hermoso ¿verdad?

-si...

-¿te quieres bañar?

-no...

-¿por qué no?

-porque mi linda piel podría estropearse

-o.ó... si tú lo dices, me bañaré yo sólo

-...

-podrías... ¿darte la vuelta? Es que no deseo que me veas en cueros (desnudo, sin ropa, etc.)

-claro...

mientras joey se desvestía y se metía al lago a bañarse, seto recordaba la primera vez que lo vió en el lago. No pensó ni de lejos que él fuese ángel salvaje, aunque sí que le pareció un ángel. Al llegar se encontró sólo un viejo al que desafió creyéndole ángel salvaje. Pero este le dijo que el apodado ángel salvaje era su hijo, así que le invitó a un té mientras le esperaban. Mientras, hablaron, con monosílabos por parte del castaño.

Cuando vio entrar al joven del lago y le confirmó que era ángel salvaje, su corazón saltó de alegría. Algo imperdonable para él. Cuando le ganó se alegró profundamente, aunque no lo mostrara exteriormente. No amaba al joven, no, pero le atraía en demasía. Ese carácter, ese físico, dios, le volvía loco y eso no era bueno. Cierto es que ya su padrastro había muerto y que él no era realmente un kaiba, pero ese sello lo tenía marcado como fuego en la piel.

Sin querer queriendo, volvió la mirada y observó como joey se echaba agua por encima con ayuda de sus manos. Y le gustó. Esa inocente sensualidad le llenó los sentidos y se descubrió a si mismo deseando besar ese cuello blanquecino, poseer ese maravilloso cuerpo, poseer ese corazón. Y se culpó por ello. Él no debía... ¡no podía!... ni siquiera lo merecía. Absorto de nuevo en sus recuerdos estaba... y llorando internamente.

Joey dispuesto a seguir su rutina, salió desnudo y se tumbó en la orilla del lago a 'secarse al sol', asi que no se dio cuenta del estado que presentaba seto; este último estaba con la mirada perdida, el rostro tenso, el cuerpo como congelado. Ambos absortos en sus propias cosas, ambos ignorando lo demás. Ambos con un triste y doloroso pasado, ocultándolo cada uno a su manera. Cada uno usaba una máscara personal: fria e indiferente uno, risueña y relajada otro. Ambas falsas, sin sentido.

El tiempo, aquel que nadie controla, pasó raudo, presentando ya el atardecer cuando ambos jóvenes despertaron de ese letargo en el cual se sumieron. El primero en despertar fue joey quien, consciente de su situación de 'libertino', corrió a ponerse las calzas, el jubón y la camisa, más ni se calzó las botas ni se colocó el chaleco ni la chaqueta. Ya en condiciones, se acercó hasta donde estaba seto para intentar hablar.

-kaiba... se nos ha hecho tarde... ¿qué vamos ha hacer?

-...

-kaiba...

-...

-... kaiba...

-...

-¡SETO¡COMO UN DEMONIO DESPIERTA!

-¡AH¡JODER¿POR QUÉ GRITAS PERRO!

-¡NO ME LLAMES PERRO ASQUEROSO GATO!

-¿POR QUÉ SIGUES GRITANDO!

-¡PORQUE LO HACES TÚ!

-vale... calmémonos... que ¿querias?

-pues decirte que el sol ya casi se ha puesto

-¿y...?

-¿qué no eres un genio?

-¿acaso lo dudas?

-pues si, la verdad, joder seto, que esta anocheciendo, así no podemos seguir nuestro camino¿qué vamos ha hacer?

-acampar claro

-¿dónde?

-pues aquí...

-... pues a que estas esperando

-a que me entre sueño

-¿no tienes ni mantas ni nada?

-no, ya que mi plan era quedarme en la ciudad, pero un perro se retrasó

-ya claro... ¡ahora es mi culpa!

-claro que si

-si no te hubieses empecinado en que debía ir contigo, nada de esto habría pasado

-si no te hubieses vendido yo no te hubiese ganado

-si no te hubieses enterado sería libre

-si no hubieses ganado no me habría enterado

-si... ¡te odio!

-y yo a ti

-pues dejame libre

-nunca

-¿por qué?

-no te incumbe

-¿qué no me incumbe? Por dios seto¡es mi vida!

-solo no quiero que te vayas¿contento?

-¿y por que no?

-¡no lo se, lo juro por mi hermano que no lo se, y eso me molesta

-dejame... por favor...

-no... y esa es mi última palabra. Ahora ¡duerme!

-te comportas como un niño

-pues ya tengo 16 años

-oh, solo un año más que yo y te crees 'mayor'

-soy más inteligente

-y más creido

-y más guapo

-jajaja, jamás pensé que supieras hacer chistes

-¿quién dijo que era un chiste?

-¿no lo es?

Nuevamente una mirada seguida de risas. Dos en un solo día. Todo un record para seto. Joey nuevamente se encandiló con esa pura risa. Paulatinamente se fue acercando más a seto... sólo unos centímetros separaban sus rostros... y seto comenzó también a acercarse... así cómo imanes, sus bocas se atraían... cumpliendo la ley física... los polos opuestos se atraen... hasta que por fin, la distancia fue nula y sus labios se encontraron en un ligero roce de labios... en un beso tímido, anhelado.

El beso que comenzó tímido, se volvió un beso ansioso. Los músculos de la boca, los labios, las lenguas, comenzaron una danza frenética buscando el mayor contacto posible. Las manos, quietas en las primeras instancias, comenzaron a recorrer ávidas, el cuerpo contrario.

De súbito, el ojiazul se separó, con los ojos plenos de terror, sumido en un caos mental y en una especie de inconsciencia. Vivía algo de su pasado, ignoraba las preguntas del cachorro. Solo se puso a temblar, tenso, agitado... murmuraba palabras sin aparente sentido...

-no... por... favor... no... no me hagas... no... por favor... no a él... no... ¡NO!

CONTINUARÁ...

¿qué será lo que siente seto que no quiere dejar ir al cachorro?

¿por qué el cachorro y seto se besaron, según su punto de vista?

¿qué le pasa a seto, que esta recordando?

Opinen en los revis, la respuesta autentica en los próximos chaps de...

CORAZÓN SALVAJE

Me quedó como en una novela¿qué no? XD

syry

actualizaré el día 30 de este mes besos

¬¬ no olviden los reviews


	3. Chapter 3

CORAZÓN SALVAJE 

"_lo que nos duele es siempre la verdad, y lo que hace daño es la mentira"_

**Capítulo 2: recuerdos dolorosos**

_en el capitulo anterior:_

El beso que comenzó tímido, se volvió un beso ansioso. Los músculos de la boca, los labios, las lenguas, comenzaron una danza frenética buscando el mayor contacto posible. Las manos, quietas en las primeras instancias, comenzaron a recorrer ávidas, el cuerpo contrario.

De súbito, el ojiazul se separó, con los ojos plenos de terror, sumido en un caos mental y en una especie de inconsciencia. Vivía algo de su pasado, ignoraba las preguntas del cachorro. Solo se puso a temblar, tenso, agitado... murmuraba palabras sin aparente sentido...

-no... por... favor... no... no me hagas... no... por favor... no a él... no... ¡NO!

-seto... seto... por dios seto, ¡reacciona!

-no... por favor...

El rubio, sumamente preocupado, rodeó al castaño con sus blanquecinos brazos, estrechándolo fuertemente contra si. Le susurraba palabras dulces que, esperaba, eran tranquilizantes. Le brindaba apoyo pese a que el castaño se removía ansioso, desesperado y asustado entre sus brazos.

No paraba de gritar, siempre lo mismo, que no le hicieran nada a _él_ pero, ¿quién era ese él, y que le habían hecho?... de todos modos eso era lo menos importante en ese momento

Recordando una nana que su padre le entonaba cada vez que sentía miedo, comenzó a cantar.

-'no tengas miedo, solo no estas

Siempre estoy contigo, hasta el final.

Cuando estés solo y desees llorar

No te dejes ganar.

Yo estoy aquí y te cuido,

Yo te protejo y te aprecio

Yo estoy contigo'

Shhh... tranquilo seto... tranquilo...

No supo cuando paso, pero seto finalmente se relajo y se durmió entre sus brazos, fuertemente aferrado a el. Sin otro remedio y con la noche sobre ellos, se recostó junto con seto en el pasto, sin soltar jamás a seto.

Dejó de pensar en todo lo que pasaría cuando llegase y se entregó a los suaves y dulces brazos de Morfeo (n. s: en verdad se entregó a los brazos de seto XD seto: ¬ joey: Eso no se cuenta ¬¬) la noche pasó calma y tranquila, ni un solo animal pasó, ni hubo lluvia ni viento, sino que fue una noche agradable y calma. Puesto que las tormentas vienen precedidas de calmas ;).

La suave luz del sol iluminó tenuemente al principio, el claro en el que descansaban los dos jóvenes. El primero en despertar, fue kaiba, pues dado a su status siempre tuvo que madrugar, ocasionando así que tuviese el sueño ligero, acentuado por el nada agradable lugar en el cual reposaba.

Una extraña calidez le envolvía y al abrir completamente los ojos supo porqué. El perro le tenía abrazado y demasiado junto a el. Miró al inu fijamente, extrañado... ¿qué hacían TAN juntos?. Poco a poco comenzó a recordar...

_El beso que comenzó tímido, se volvió un beso ansioso. Los músculos de la boca, los labios, las lenguas, comenzaron una danza frenética buscando el mayor contacto posible. Las manos, quietas en las primeras instancias, comenzaron a recorrer ávidas, el cuerpo contrario._

_De súbito, el ojiazul se separó, con los ojos plenos de terror, sumido en un caos mental y en una especie de inconsciencia. Vivía algo de su pasado, ignoraba las preguntas del cachorro. Solo se puso a temblar, tenso, agitado... murmuraba palabras sin aparente sentido..._

_-no... por... favor... no... no me hagas... no... por favor... no a él... no... ¡NO!_

_Estaba viendo aquella escena. Gozaburo sin duda lo marcó. De la peor manera posible. No con una violación... solo. Lo llevó a un burdel... a él y a su mejor amigo... Noah... obligó a Noah a tirarse a un pobre diablo y luego... luego gozaburo violó a Noah... y no se quedó ahí... encima... encima... _

_Mató a Noah_

_Y él no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo._

_Solo lograba gritar una y otra vez que no le hiciera eso a Noah... su mejor amigo..._

_Su 1º amor._

_Seto tenía solo 12 años._

_Por suerte gozaburo murió poco después, pero seto juró no amar a nadie... y, si bien no se convertiría en un hombre como gozaburo, tomaría el hábito de no sentir... pues eso... sólo le hizo sufrir._

_Siempre pensó que nadie lograría causar en él lo que causó Noah... pero en una cosa se equivocaba gozaburo... una cosa le enseñó mal..._

_Nunca se elige sentir o no_

Cerró los ojos compungido. Odiaba recordar. Lo hacía sentir vulnerable. Pero el movimiento del perro le hizo caer en la cuenta de lo que pasó antes de recordar.

Había besado al cachorro n. S: ahora se dá cuenta ¬¬ que 'genio'

Fue un impulso... algo en ese maldito inu despertaba en él emociones que creía olvidadas... emociones que el mismo se prohibió desde lo que sucedió con Noah... pero tenerle tan cerca le hizo perder el raciocinio y caer bajo el encanto de la atracción.

Porque si algo tenía claro, es que lo que sentía por el cachorro era pura atracción, solo eso. Era como el mismo sol que le pegaba ahora mismo. Le transmitía calidez, inocencia... hacía que desease poseer lo que jamás nadie tuvo antes. Pero solo eso.

Atracción.

Se separó lentamente y con cuidado de los brazos de su esclavo y se dirigió al lago. Lo cierto es que sí que era hermoso... amplio y cristalino, reflejaba todo a la perfección. Se quitó prenda por prenda hasta quedar sin nada encima y se zambulló en la refrescante agua. Salió a la superficie, respiró y sintió como el sol le secaba las gotas de lluvia que caían por su rostro.

Sonrió.

Realmente ese lugar relajaba. Se puso a nadar, de un lado a otro, chapuzándose, flotando, dando volteretas... se sentía como pez en el agua... pues desde siempre adoro nadar... aunque gozaburo hacía años que se lo prohibió. Pero el ya no estaba.

Salió luego de un largo rato, e imitando al rubio, se tumbó en la orilla a descansar de tanto nadeo O.O ¿eso existe? suspiró. Realmente no sabía porque se llevaba al rubio consigo. Claro tenía que lo deseaba, pero bien podría haber usado la apuesta únicamente para cojerse al rubio, sin necesidad de llevárselo. Pero ya que. Este sería el castigo del inu por ser insolente... aunque...

Le debía algo.

Anoche, luego de aquel ataque de pánico, el rubio le había cantado para relajarle, y eso le ayudó a salir de sus recuerdos. Esa canción, tan dulce y sincera... sacudió la cabeza buscando sacarse tan empalagosas palabras. Parecía que se había tomado millones de kilos de azúcar, Puaagh

Se levantó ya bastante seco y procedió a vestirse. Se lamentó mentalmente por no haberse llevado una muda limpia, pero ya nada podía hacer. Al terminar de vestirse fue junto a su caballo y se acordó del perro... ¿aun dormía?

Volvió su vista y vio algo que, si no fuera porque había reído más de lo que lo había hecho en años, se hubiese carcajeado de lo lindo. El perro estaba panza arriba, con la camisa y el chaleco mal puestos, una pompa en la nariz, la boca muy abierta de la cual salían fuertes ronquidos, los brazos sumamente abiertos y las piernas, una estirada otra flexionada también abiertas... y para rematar... un bicho de un fuerte color rojizo peleaba por salir de la respiración mortal del inu.

Se solidarizó con el bicho y despertó a wheeler zarandeándolo desde los pies.

Joey abrió poco a poco y desganadamente los ojos, sintiendo un extraño tironeo en la pierna. Cuando abrió los ojos vio al ojiazul mirándolo fríamente, como si ayer no hubiese sucedido nada. Como no quería problemas, se soltó del agarre del dragón ojiazul y se levantó de un salto.

Se acicaló lo mejor que la situación le permitió y se situó frente al ojiazul esperando que este hablara. Pero como la paciencia no es un don que favorezca al inu, este harto de tanto silencio y hielo en la mirada ajena, comenzó a hablar

-a ver maldito dragón, ¿por qué me despertaste asi?

-porque se me dio la gana

-maldito hijo de... ¿nos vamos ya?-preguntó al observar al castaño subir a su caballo

-por supuesto, es casi mediodia.

-pero... pero no hemos comido... digo... yo... –se calló. Lo que queria decir es que se moría de hambre, pero le daba cosa... se sonrojó hay no, me cambiaron a mi joey o.ó

-comeremos en el próximo poblado, eso claro, si no nos tenemos que retrasar más por tu culpa, chucho.

-¡hey! Sin insultar patán.

-Sube a tu caballo de una maldita vez, wheeler

-ya, ya... intolerante y frío príncipe, os adoro-dijo lo último sarcásticamente, pero es que en realidad no esperaba que, después de lo de ayer, reaccionara así.

Continuará...


	4. Chapter 4

_**CORAZÓN SALVAJE**_

"_porque los amigos, son una gran parte de nuestra alma" _

**Capitulo tres: Amigos**

**_Por syry_**

_EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR..._

_-Sube a tu caballo de una maldita vez, wheeler_

_-ya, ya... intolerante y frío príncipe, os adoro-dijo lo último sarcásticamente, pero es que en realidad no esperaba que, después de lo de ayer, reaccionara así._

Llevaban cerca de dos horas de camino, en el más absoluto de los silencios, cada cual en su mundo. Ya quedaba poco para llegar al poblado más cercano: dominó. El rubio estaba, a parte de confundido, cohibido. Lo más probable es que sus amigos le vieran con el ricachón que cabalgaba a su lado... y, cuando le preguntaran quien es, que le diría...

-"OH, yugi, tea, tristan, duke, os presento a mi amo y señor, a mi verdugo... seto kaiba, rey del norte... y yo seré su consorte... no no lo amo... me ganó en un duelo... como si fuese un trofeo y ¡OH! No te pierdas lo mejor... el duelo y el premio lo inicié yo"- la verdad... no sonaba taaan mal.

Una sonrisa irónica surcó sus labios. Desde luego... eso era típico de él... primero actuaba y luego pensaba... al final tendría razón seto y todo: Parecía, no, era tonto... y lo peor era que le gustaba... en verdad, ese castaño le llenaba. Sus ojos... sus labios...

Sacudió su cabeza interrumpiendo esos pensamientos. Era mera atracción física... y por ello no iba a meterse con el castaño. De hecho, el día que estuviera con alguien... íntimamente, debería estar casado y por sobre todo enamorado y NO estaba enamorado del castaño.

Un beso.

Ayer se besaron... un beso que le enseñó las puertas del cielo... su primer beso... ¿qué hubiera pasado si no se hubiera shokeado seto? Habrían... habrían... se sonrojó, sin poderlo evitar... pero poco después volvió a la realidad.

Habían llegado a la posada más famosa de todo dominó. Su estómago rugió feliz. Casi, casi se había olvidado de seto cuando este habló, recordándole porqué le 'odiaba'

-perro, contente al menos hasta que nos sirvan la comida.

-puto ricachón, es por TU culpa que tengo hambre

-¿por MI culpa?-dijo levantando graciosamente la ceja derecha

-si señor, tú eres el que decidió acampar y el que me desveló y el que...

-¿cómo que te desvelé?

-"mierda, ya hablé más de la cuenta"... nee, nada, nada¿comemos o que?

Seto simplemente bajó de su caballo e ignoró olímpicamente a joey. Esto, al pequeño inu le molestó en demasía, y echó a correr tras del dagón ojiazul. Al llegar sonde estaba su martirio, lo vio hablando con la camarera sobre lo que iba a comer. Sin darle si quiera tiempo de llegar a la mesa al rubio, el moreno despidió a la camarera. El inu se enfadó y, por no variar, comenzó a discutir con seto.

-¡eh¡Que aun no he pedido maldito bastardo!

-pedí por ti, perro, como buen amo

-¡¡que no me llames perro!!

-bueno, te llamaré chucho, que te pega más

-ni perro ni chucho ni ningún mote canino

-ok... inu

-me cago en to, k no me pongas NINGUN mote canino, maldito neko

-¿qué me llamaste?

-maldito...

-wheeler

-neko... te pareces a un gato... no sé... –iba a seguir, pero al ver que la camarera traía la comida no pudo más que ponerse a saltar en el asiento, poniendo una radiante sonrisa en su faz e iluminando sus amielados ojos, que de la emoción se tornaron dorados.

Seto se quedó mudo ante esta escena. Pensó acertadamente, que el rubio poseía un carácter contradictorio y enigmático... y una hermosísima sonrisa... ¡y que ojos! Cuando adquirían ese matiz dorado creaba un aura de magnetismo increíble... pero solo eso...

Atracción.

En ninguno de los momentos que compartió con el cachorro se había sentido en la necesidad de poseer ese cuerpo de pecado... ni cuando le besó aunque fue por lo que recordó ¬¬, ni en el lago... entonces solo sintió que ese chico era hermoso... pero no deseo... ni pasión...

Devolvió su mirada a la camarera, dándole un escueto 'gracias' pues debía seguir la orden real de ser 'amable' aunque gozaburo no lo fuera... se maldijo internamente¿cuándo dejaría de pensar en ese maldito monstruo?...

Mokuba

Le echaba de menos. Muchísimo. Nunca se había separado de él... jamás estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para no oír sus gritos si necesitase auxilio. Y lo que más le molestaba de todo el tema era la razón por la que no estaba junto a su hermano.

Por orgullo

Por vanidad

Por deseo

Por capricho

Orgullo: cuando se enteró de que existía alguien capaz de superar a muchos guerreros famosos por las batallas ganadas.

Vanidad: por demostrar a todos que seguía siendo, que era y sería el mejor.

Deseo: de conocer a la criatura bautizada 'ángel salvaje' por su belleza

Capricho: de tener lo que nadie había logrado.

Dejó de pensar cuando reparó en la comida frente a él. Comenzó a comer con parsimonia, ignorando su alrededor. Pensaba la manera más rápida de llegar a su reino... un sonido grotesco le sacó de sus cálculos. Observó con asombro al sonrojado cachorro que había dejado de comer. Con esta visión, supo de inmediato lo que había sido ese ruido y su procedencia.

-me alegro de que estés satisfecho, chucho-pronunció sarcástico el castaño

-mira maldito neko rico y desgraciado, salió solo, yo no quise, además, es algo natural-contestó el perro, con altivez pero aun muy sonrojado. El castaño deseó poder reírse, pero esta vez no le salía.

-¬¬ natural o no es grotesco... aunque viniendo de un perro como tu no me extraña-dijo seto... adoraba molestar al rubio... adquiría un aire rebelde que le gustaba... saber que al menos alguien aun podía enfrentarse a él.

-maldito kaiba, ya verás-dijo poniéndose en pie y alzando un puño en señal de pelea

-perro, no llames la atención, siéntate, come y por una maldita vez¡calla!

-mnghj... –se sentó refunfuñando, y siguió comiendo como si no acabase de zamparse ya bastante comida

Pasaron unas dos horas comiendo en absoluto silencio... principalmente porque, aunque ahora despacio y saboreando la comida, el inu no había dejado de comer. Seto por su parte, ya había acabado y pensado lo que iban ha hacer, el itinerario que iban a seguir para llegar mañana al amanecer a su reino de una buena vez. Cuando joey por fin terminó, le comunicó su plan.

-presta atención, inu, esto es lo que vamos ha hacer para terminar por fin esta... travesía.

-escupe

-haremos jornadas de carrera de 40 minutos, trote de 10 y andando de 15. descansaremos cuando la luna llegue a su punto más alto en el cielo, y emprenderemos de nuevo la marcha al salir el sol. Calculo que llegaremos al mediodía. Comeremos en el castillo. Y la cena y el desayuno la he comprado, iremos a comprar una tienda, así que cenaremos y desayunaremos en el bosque. Seguiremos el sendero que lleva directo al sur. Es el camino más corto para llegar rápido.

-etto... ¿por qué tanta ansiedad?

-no te incumbe... ¿has terminado?

-claro...

-vayamos a comprar la tienda.

Tras pagar la cuenta y dejar una generosa propina –ya que el rubio rompió todos los platos que había usado, al levantarse demasiado rápido, y hacer balancearse la pirámide de platos sucios, que terminó estrellada- se marcharon caminando, con sus caballos atrás, rumbo al mercado de la ciudad, para comprar lo que les hacía falta. Pasaron frente a un puestecillo donde vendían toda clase de útiles para el juego de duelo de monstruos.

El dueño, un viejo de rostro afable, saludó energéticamente al rubio, ante la mirada impasible del castaño, que interiormente se preguntaba quien sería ese señor, a la vez que miraba con interés los artículos presentados. Dejó la tarea antes mencionada para escuchar la conversación.

-hola joey, tiempo sin verte

-exagerado abuelo mouto

-yugi se muere por verte, pero ahora anda con tea, tristan y duke en la escuela

-yo... tuve que salir...

-si, conozco la historia, lo que aun no comprendo es el porqué

-porque más, por mi impulsividad

-ay muchacho, espero que con esto aprendas

-seguro... –murmuró. Cuando el abuelo mouto iba a replicar, una jovial voz captó la atención de los tres presentes.

-¡¡JOEY!!-gritó un joven muchacho no muy alto, de apariencia angelical, curioso cabello de tres colores y una gran sonrisa. Iba seguido de otros tres jóvenes; una chica castaña, un chico de ojos y pelo castaño y cuerpo musculoso, y un atractivo chico de apariencia estrambótica y un inusual zarcillo en forma de dado.

-¡yugi! Que alegría verte, a vosotros también, chicos, os extrañé

-y nosotros viejo, como ignoras a tus amigos-dijo el chico castaño

-ya será para menos... seguro andaba con la novia-dijo el chico estrambótico

-si, a may se la ve muy enamorada-dijo la única chica del grupo

-1º, no os ignoro, me fue imposible venir, 2º no tengo novia, 3º odio a may, la tolero, pero jamás me enamoraría de ella, 4º¿cómo han estado?

-como siempre, joven y caliente-dijo el chico estrambótico

-¡duke!-grito muy sonrojado el chico castaño-todo bien viejo-le contestó a joey

-joey¿quién es el joven castaño tras de ti?-dijo tea, percatándose por fin de otra presencia, la de seto

-esto... –comenzó joey

-mi nombre es seto kaiba, rey del sur

-¿¿¡¡¡que!!!???-respondieron todos

-panda de gritones-dijo kaiba

-kaiba, respeta a mis amigos

-Tú a mi no me das ordenes, el amo soy yo

-... – joey en condiciones normales le habría gritado que el no obedecía a nadie, que era libre... pero se había shokeado... ¿cómo era capaz seto de decir que era el amo de joey con tanta... frialdad? 'Tonto', se reprochó mentalmente, él es frío... siempre... o casi siempre.

-¡¡joey!!-le gritó tristan-defiéndete hermano... mira lo que dijo

-vamos, díselo inu... cuéntales... diles que me perteneces-la verdad, decía y hacia eso porque estaba celoso... ese chico... duke... miraba demasiado a SU cachorro

-no tenías que decirlo así ellos... no saben... 'eso'-dijo joey, sin otro remedio, porque sino era sincero, a saber que se inventaría kaiba

-pues cuéntaselo, pero que tengan claro, que tú, eres mío

-hermano¿cómo permites que te trate así?

-él tiene razón... aunque me pese... soy lo que él dice

-¿¿¡¡como!!??

-veréis... -y les relató toda la historia, omitiendo claro, ciertos detalles como el beso... y lo que le atraía ese muchacho de hielo. Después de relatar también la parte que implica su marcha, todos se quedaron en un relajante y a la ver exasperante silencio. Seto fue el primero en hablar.

-todo aclarado, así que el perro y yo nos vamos, por culpa de este... 'incidente' llegaremos una hora más tarde de lo previsto... -joey volteó hacia otro lado... sentía que lo único que deseaba en ese momento era patearle el trasero a kaiba, pero eso no podía ser.

Y todo por su culpa.

Sin más que decir, y después de darse cuenta realmente de su estupidez y su estado... se levantó y fue en busca de su caballo... quería irse lo más pronto posible de allí... no quería ver la decepción en las miradas de sus amigos... no quería ver la desilusión reflejada en sus ojos pero...

¿Cómo se sentirían ellos sí tuvieran que abandonar todo por irse a otro lugar, por haberse vendido a sí mismo en un duelo?

Y peor

¿Cómo se sentirían si, en el fondo, no les desagradara la idea?

Ya iba a montar a 'black dragon' cuando sintió unos delicados, pero fuertes brazos rodeándole desde la cintura. Yugi. Joey fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-estas enfadado o desilusionado o defraudado... ¿verdad?

-¿por qué debería de estarlo?

-porque fui un irracional, actué sin pensar

-joey, eso es lo típico de ti. No me desilusionaste, no NOS desilusionaste, solo nos sorprendiste

-¿de veras?

-si... pero iremos a visitarte al castillo, lo prometo. Eres mi mejor amigo joey, y siempre lo serás

-gracias pero no sé si kaiba permitirá...

-kaiba es una buena persona, lo siento. Seguro que nos dejará, se nota que le gustas.

-¡que dices! No digas bobadas

-bueno... tu sabrás. Ahora ve y despídete de los demás como corresponde¿ok?

-si-se dio la vuelta poniéndose de frente hacia su amigo y le correspondió al abrazo. Luego dijo-gracias yug, eres el mejor.

--yugi solo sonrió dejando a joey libre para que pudiera irse a despedirse de los demás.

Joey fue de nuevo hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos, despidiéndose de ellos. También lo hizo con el abuelo mouto, al que amaba como a un auténtico abuelo. Aunque lloraba por dentro, la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro iluminaba todo el lugar.

Seto estaba un poco apartado, viendo a su perro hablar con esa banda de estúpidos y se recomía por dentro. No eran celos de enamorado, sino de propiedad. Cuando vio a yugi abrazando a wheeler, sintió como su helada sangre, comenzaba a bullir en sus venas.

Nadie.

Nadie toca lo de un kaiba. Nunca. Lo que más le molestaba era esa sonrisa... tan falsa y auténtica a la vez... la del perro... lo turbaba, y eso era lo que más le molestaba. Después de aguantar 'siglos' de perorata entre los 'smile' como los había bautizado, se dispuso a intervenir.

-perro, vámonos, es hora de partir

-mira kaiba, que joey haya perdido el duelo no significa que sea un objeto, así que trátalo con respeto-habló furioso tristan

-mira, 'gorila', trato a mi esclavo como me place, y creo no haberle faltado al respeto

-por favor, no peleen-sonrió conciliadoramente yugi. una sonrisa que escondía una de diversión-joey, iremos a verte pronto-dijo abrazando a joey

-esta bien. Cuídense chicos. Adiós abuelo mouto.-dijo encaminándose una vez más a su caballo. Al llegar a este, junto a kaiba, le dijo a este último con resentimiento-jamás trates así a mis amigos, o me olvidaré de mi palabra... y te recuerdo que no soy un animal o un objeto, y como tal, no tengo dueño

-mira wheeler-le dijo furiosamente cogiéndole fuertemente del brazo-a mi NADIE me dice que hacer o decir... y tu eres M-I-O-deletreó-no lo olvides

joey se lanzó contra él para propinarle un buen puñetazo y que se callara, pero kaiba aún le tenía agarrado del brazo y en una elegante maniobra, apresó el cuerpo del cachorro entre su pecho y el costado del caballo. Acercó su boca al oído de wheeler y le susurró

-mío-para luego morder el cuello de wheeler una y otra vez, marcando su territorio, ante un asombrado grupo de jóvenes y un shokeado rubio.

CONTINUARÁ...

Notas:

Siento muchisimo el retraso, la verdad es que me olvidé de esta página Uu como consuelo... Voy por el capítulo ocho, así que este domingo, un nuevo capitulo, lo prometo.

Gracias por sus reviews y feliz año nuevo!

Syry


	5. Chapter 5

**CORAZÓN SALVAJE  
Por Syry **

_**Capítulo 4: llegada**_

**"_todos tenemos a alguien a quien amar..."_**

_en el capitulo anterior..._

_-mira wheeler-le dijo furiosamente cogiéndole fuertemente del brazo-a mi NADIE me dice que hacer o decir... y tu eres M-I-O-deletreó-no lo olvides_

_Joey se lanzó contra él para propinarle un buen puñetazo y que se callara, pero kaiba aún le tenía agarrado del brazo y en una elegante maniobra, apresó el cuerpo del cachorro entre su pecho y el costado del caballo. Acercó su boca al oído de wheeler y le susurró_

_-mío-para luego morder el cuello de wheeler una y otra vez, marcando su territorio, ante un asombrado grupo de jóvenes y un shokeado rubio._

* * *

Nadie era capaz ni tan sólo de respirar. La escena que se presentaba ante sus ojos era completamente... _irreal_.

El rubio despertó de su aturdimiento y empujó a Seto lejos de si. Volteó furioso y, con un gran impulso y aprovechando el asombro de Kaiba, le quitó la espada al castaño y la posó sobre su cuello, sin apretar pero firmemente. Furioso y ante el aturdimiento de todos, habló.

-Su majestad-comenzó con sorna- si vuelve a posar un dedo sobre mi, y a tratarme como a un objeto no dude siquiera por un segundo que usaré cualquier arma contra usted y romperé mi palabra-habló con firmeza.

-Maldito...-murmuró el castaño.

-no más que usted, no me falte al respeto o no tendré en cuenta nuestro trato...-le contestó con rabia el rubio.

-Vayamonos, ya llegamos con retraso por tu culpa.-Dijo el moreno con ira y deseo reprimido.

Cada uno subió a su caballo. El rubio, desde lo alto del lomo de su precioso corcel, despidió con la mano a aquellos que consideraba como su familia. Yugi prometió ir a visitarle, y el sabía que era verdad. Empezaron a cabalgar a trote, sin mirarse, ignorándose mutuamente. Lo que había sucedido era... confuso y embarazoso. Para ambos, pero especialmente para el castaño quien se preguntaba porqué demonios había hecho eso.

El rubio, aunque por fuera era pura rabia, por dentro temblaba. Como pasó con el beso, la imagen del Rey besándole y marcándole como suyo le perseguía y hacía que, interiormente, se azorase. No lograba comprender al castaño, pues el ojiazul era una telaraña de sentimientos apresados y confusos. Miró de reojo a su lado y suspiró al comprobar que Seto le ignoraba y que, además, tenía el ceño fruncido.

Por su parte, el castaño, sólo se reprochaba una y otra vez su absurda actuación. No comprendía que era lo que le había impulsado a besar el cuello del cachorro, y eso le molestaba muchísimo pues, siendo el un chico 'frío', el no tener sus sentimientos controlados y asumidos lo... asustaba, de una infantil e inexplicable manera. Deseaba al rubio, eso lo tenía asumido, pero de ahí a comportarse como lo había hecho... no sabía el porqué y eso no podía permitírselo. No otra vez.

Pasaron las horas, lentas, pesadas, pero casi inadvertidas para los jóvenes que cabalgaban. La noche se cernió sobre sus cabezas y ellos eligieron acampar, bueno, siendo correctos, el moreno decidió que era el momento oportuno para descansar, dormir, tomar unos víveres y relajarse antes de seguir. El rubio sólo asentía a todo lo que el castaño decía.

Acamparon en un claro del bosque de las afueras del reino. Mientras Joey explicó su situación a sus amigos, fue Seto quién compró todo, sin embargo, por mutuo acuerdo, fue Joey quién lo preparó todo mientras Seto iba a por leña. En su búsqueda, el castaño encontró un lindísimo río y quiso bañarse. Se quitó la ropa y se metió, gruñendo un poco por la baja temperatura del agua.

Joey ya había terminado de acomodar las mantas y el círculo que, con la leña, formaría la hoguera, cuando se dio cuenta de que el ojiazul tardaba más de lo que debiera. Amarró los caballos a un árbol y fue en busca del Rey. No había dado más de veinte pasos cuando se halló frente a un largo y cristalino río. Fijándose atentamente se sorprendió al ver a Seto bañándose.

En realidad, no le sorprendía que se bañase, sino la belleza y la paz que su rostro reflejaba. Una sonrisa tranquila recorría la faz del castaño, y su silueta era perfilada por la tenue luz de luna que se colaba entre las nubes. Realmente, parecía un ser místico y hermoso... tan diferente de cómo era normalmente. Se sonrojó al pensar en cómo se vería completamente desnudo. Tan en su mundo estaba, que no se dio cuenta de que el rey estaba frente a él.

-Perro cuando dejes de mirarme, volveremos al campamento-dijo con burla el castaño mientras se vestía, despertando así de su ensueño

-Yo... yo no te miraba maldito ególatra-refunfuñó Joey

-Sí,. Claro, y yo no soy rey..., despierta de 'Joeylandia' y camina, chucho-le apresuró el castaño, quien ya vestido, se había puesto en camino hacía el lugar donde dormirían

-Maldito¡¡yo no te miraba a ti!! Miraba al Río, al Río, maldito creído-espetaba el rubio mientras seguía al castaño, haciendo graciosas muecas.

Llegaron entre gruñidos y refunfuños, sin que ninguno diera su brazo a torcer. Seto encendió la hoguera y sacó de su bolsa de piel unos trozos de carne cruda, que tiro sobre las brasas para que se calentaran. Joey estaba dándoles agua y un poco de heno a los caballos. El ambiente era bastante más pacífico que tiempo atrás. Muchísimo más pacífico.

Joey se sentó frente al chispeante fuego, extendiendo las manos para calentarse, cuando Seto le tendió un trozo de carne asada, pinchado en una rama. Con un gesto de cabeza se lo agradeció y ambos comieron. No hablaron, ni pelearon, solo se recostaron cada uno en sus mantas, debajo del techo de tela de la tienda, que les prestaba algo de calor. Pronto, ya mañana al medio día, estarían en el reino del Sur.

Serian esposos. Pronto, muy pronto.

Las horas de la noche pasaron sin un mayor percance, aunque el castaño tardó algo más en dormirse, por culpa de los altos y rayantes ronquidos del ojimiel. Ninguno de los dos soñó, pero ambos se sintieron más calmados, tranquilos y protegidos que nunca. Se sintieron en compañía, e inconscientemente, ambos sonrieron entre sueños ante esta calidez.

Unos rayos de Sol se colaron tímidos en la tienda, y el rey acostumbrado a madrugar, despertó en cuanto un pequeño rayo tocó sus ojos. Salió de las mantas y la tienda y, cogiendo ropa limpia, se fue al río, donde se lavó y nadó hasta hartarse. Luego salió, se secó y vistió y cogió unos cuantos leños, para encender el fuego que calentase su desayuno. Cuando volvió a la tienda, el rubio seguía en el 7º sueño.

Puso a calentar un poco de agua, donde virtió algunas verduras para preparar una sopa. Cuando el agua bulló, la sacó y apagó la hoguera. Estaba hartito de esperar a Wheeler, así que entró en la tienda y lo despertó entre sacudidas.

-¡DESPIERTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ JOEY!-gritó, sorprendentemente fuera de si.

-¡A LA MIERDA KAIBA, NO TENÍAS PORQUE DESPERTARME ASÍ!-le respondió enfadado el rubio

-afuera tienes el desayuno, date prisa, si queremos llegar antes del mediodía debemos salir dentro de poco, media hora a lo sumo-dijo sin delicadeza alguna.

El rubio se vistió, y antes de desayunar, recogió las mantas y la tienda. Luego se sentó a tomarse la sopa. A todo esto, el castaño lo único que hacía era mirar la foto que tenía en un precioso dije dorado. Muy curioso, como él solo, no pudo evitar el preguntarle, aunque el castaño le gritase hasta que se quedara sin voz.

-¿Quién es el de la foto?

-Mi hermano Mokuba-respondió como un autómata

-¿es por él que vamos con tantísima prisa?-sabía que estaba tentando su suerte, pero debía aprovecharse.

-Sí... jamás le dejé tanto tiem... –el ojiazul despertó de su ensueño, miró con odio al rubio y espetó- no lo vuelvas ha hacer, mi vida no te interesa

-sí que me importa, te recuerdo que voy a ser tu consorte, merezco saber sobre ti-dijo, usando por primera vez la palabra 'tabú'

-vas a ser mi consorte por un estúpido trato que tú mismo hiciste, así que no me vengas con esas, perro-pronunció, con duda bien contenida en la voz. En verdad no tenían porqué casarse, podría ser solo un amante, pero tenía la sensación de que no sería suficiente.

-deberías respetarme, no soy un objeto, ni un perro, aun cuando te empeñes en tratarme como tal una y otra vez-dijo con tristeza el rubio

-... –Seto no dijo nada, sólo se levantó, arregló su caballo y se subió-vamos, no nos retrasemos más.

El rubio no replicó, no se quejó, sólo tiró las sobras sobre las cenizas de la hoguera, subió a su caballo, y siguió una vez más al castaño, entre un silencio sepulcral. No sabían hablar sin herirse¿cómo iban a vivir juntos? Y cuando tuvieran que compartir cama... ¿cómo sería?

El rubio bajó la cabeza y cubrió sus ojos con su flequillo, evitando que Seto viera su sonrojo. Él todavía era virgen y la verdad, esperaba perder su virginidad con alguien al que amara... y extrañamente, no le molestaba la idea de perderla con el castaño. Sacudió la cabeza y miró al frente, allá donde el castaño estaba.

Seto pensaba en que ya quería abrazar a su hermanito, hablar con Yami... sí, preguntarle a Yami el porqué de su sentir hacía el cachorro. Yami sabría que hacer. De repente notó la mirada del rubio y se sintió muy nervioso, pero no dijo nada. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada porque ¿qué se iban a decir?

Nuevamente las horas pasaron rápidas entre el silencio y los pensamientos. Antes de que ninguno de los dos se diese cuenta, ya estaban ante la muralla del reino del norte. Bajaron de los caballos, pues desde allí irían caminando. Al llegar frente al portón de madera y hierro, el ojiazul enseñó su escudo real, y los soldados, tras una inclinación, les dejaron pasar.

Entraron y el ojimiel enmudeció. Era un reino bellísimo y majestuoso, y aunque se encontraban en la zona más pobre, era un reino próspero y al parecer, los pobres no lo eran en demasía. Recorrieron las calles, que estaban llenas de puestos de comida, telas, alhajas y cosas raras de occidente. Joey entonces se dio cuenta de que no le costaría vivir allí.

Aunque extrañaba horrores a su padre... ¿cómo estaría¿comería bien¿estaría bien de salud? El corazón se le estrujó un poco... bueno, mucho por la preocupación. Suspiró honda y largamente, tenía que ser fuerte. Muy, muy fuerte. Una vez más había estado demasiado sumido en su mundo, pues al alzar la vista, vio que estaban frente a las grandes puertas del palacio.

-¡¡¡HERMANO!!!-un grito lleno de entusiasmo cruzó el aire y cuando el rubio miró de donde provenía, vio que se trataba de un joven ojiazul, de caballos negros y largos, que se había lanzado a los brazos de un castaño, quien lo recibió con una hermosa y sincera sonrisa en el rostro.

-hola Moki¿cómo has estado pequeño?-le preguntó, devolviéndole el abrazo y acariciando sus cabellos

-bien, pero te extrañé mucho, mucho, Yami no paraba de reñirme porque no me separaba del ventanal-dijo con un lindísimo puchero

-oh, mi buen Yami¿dónde está?-preguntó cálidamente

-Aquí Seto¿cómo has estado?-preguntó un joven, que el rubio creyó que era el doble de su pequeño amigo Yugi

-ya sabes, en unos minutos nos reuniremos en mi despacho, ahora¿me harías el favor de acomodar a mi invitado en la habitación de la torre sur?-dijo

-¿la torre sur¿seguro?-dijo mirando con extrañeza al rubio, quién se sintió muy, muy poquita cosa

-sí, él es Joey Wheeler, heredero del trono del Sur, y es mi Prometido, mi futuro consorte y próximo Consorte del reino-pronunció con voz clara y sin vergüenza alguna, y Joey quiso matarlo allí mismo. No debió decir su verdadera identidad.

-pero... –ante la mirada de Seto, calló y le indicó al joven que lo siguiera. Joey lo hizo porque no sabía de que otra manera actuar.

Joey acababa de comprobar por si mismo que ya no era dueño de sus acciones. Algo en él estaba cambiando, y no sabía si era bueno o era malo. Pero le asustaba. Caminaba detrás del clon de Yugi. cuando llegaron a una lindísima puerta de madera de roble hermosa y delicadamente tallada con detalles florales, el consejero se paró y se volvió hacia Joey.

-Esta será vuestra recámara hasta que contraigáis nupcias con mi señor

abrió la puerta y le hizo entrar, al dormitorio más fino, elegante y hermoso que Joey había visto jamás. Todo el suelo estaba enmoquetado con piel de oso de un color marrón muy claro, algo así como arena (XD), había un gran ventanal en la pared que había frente a la puerta y, debajo de este, una hermosa cama con cuatro postes de madera y una cortina de seda color salmón. Las sábanas eran de color rojo sangre, con mantas de piel y sábanas de seda.

A los pies había un sofá de piel blanca, y en la pared de la izquierda había un par de estanterías repletas de libros, un escritorio, un taburete, plumas, tinta y pergamino. En la pared derecha había otra puerta que dirigía al cuarto de aseo y un poco más para delante de este, estaba un biombo con percheros detrás, esperando a estar ocupados por ropa.

-Le dejo para que descanse de tan largo viaje, si necesita algo, solo toque la campanilla-y dicho esto, el tricolor salió del dormitorio, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Joey fue al baño, y se encontró con la tina ya llena de agua tibia. Se quitó la ropa que dejó sobre un taburete y se introdujo en el agua. Suspiró con gusto al sentir como sus músculos se destensaban. Se enjabonó con jabón de rosas, y se enjuagó. Lavó sus cabellos con aceite de almendras y lo hidrató con unos ungüentos que encontró. Salió y se secó.

Cuando entró en el dormitorio, se vistió con un traje que Seto le había mandado llevar, y se sentó frente al escritorio. Cogió papel y tinta, y se sumió en los recuerdos de su viaje, escribiéndolos en ese trozo de pergamino, que enrolló para mandárselo a su padre. Cuando terminó su tarea, bajó, pues pronto sería la hora de la comida.

Al llegar al penúltimo pelado se dio cuenta que no sabía hacia donde ir. Por suerte, o quizás no, se encontró con el ojiazul.

Seto iba camino del dormitorio del rubio para llevarlo a comer, cuando se lo encontró bajando las escaleras. Trató de evitar pensar en lo que Yami le había dicho, pero no podía. Gruñó y se quedó anonado. El rubio estaba simplemente bello con ese traje de seda azul celeste y blanco. Tan blanco como su piel...

-Kaiba no era necesario que vinieras por mi-dijo con cierto orgullo el rubio, tropezando y cayendo... en los brazos del ojiazul.

-si no lo hubiese hecho... –empezó con susurrante voz el castaño-te habrías caído

-si no hubieses venido, no me hubiese puesto nervioso y caido... ¡mierda!-se maldijo a si mismo por bocón

-te pongo nervioso... ¿ y que sientes si te hago esto?-dijo besando sus mejillas, su nuez, su barbilla, sus ojos... parándose en la boca, donde succionó con suavidad el labio inferior de su cachorro...

**Continuará...**

* * *

Un capitulillo algo monótono, algo así como un preámbulo. Pero, aquí tenemos la llegada. En el próximo habrá más acción, sabremos de que hablaron Yami y Seto, el cachorro conocerá a su cuñado, y tendremos el primer roce de los nenes. Quizás actualice el próximo domingo, todo dependiendo de si escribo el capi 9 o no, si no, actualizaré el día 21 de este mismo mes.

Gracias por leer y se agradeceran los comentarios, que leo y agradezco con toda mi alma

¡¡kisses!!

Su amiga **Syry**.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CORAZÓN SALVAJE **_

_**Por Syry **_

_**Capitulo 5: Nueva... ¿familia?**_

"_cuando algo se pierde, algo se encuentra"_

_en el capítulo anterior:_

_-Kaiba no era necesario que vinieras por mi-dijo con cierto orgullo el rubio, tropezando y cayendo... en los brazos del ojiazul._

_-si no lo hubiese hecho... –empezó con susurrante voz el castaño-te habrías caído_

_-si no hubieses venido, no me hubiese puesto nervioso y caído... ¡mierda!-se maldijo a si mismo por bocón_

* * *

-te pongo nervioso... ¿ y que sientes si te hago esto?-dijo besando sus mejillas, su nuez, su barbilla, sus ojos... parándose en la boca, donde succionó con suavidad el labio inferior de su cachorro...

Joey no sabía que hacer, nunca sabía como reaccionar ente la aptitud ambigua y nada clara del castaño. Pero le deseaba, así que rodeó el cuello de Seto con sus firmes y blancos brazos e intentó responderle al beso lo mejor que pudo pues, era su segundo beso. Seto lo estrechó aun más y el rubio no pudo evitar soltar un gemido dentro del beso, que fue callado por los cálidos labios del ojiazul.

Se besaron con hambre, con ansia, deseo, pasión, lujuria, con todo aquello que sentían por el otro, de manera recíproca pero oculta. Seto besaba sin descanso, marcando, reclamando como suyos los labios del rubio. En su mente nublada, se repitió la conversación mantenida con el tricolor.

.·. Flash Back .·.

Seto estaba bebiendo una copa de borgoña en su despacho, mientras escuchaba hablar a su hermanito y esperaba a su amigo. El pequeño le relataba muy entusiasmado los pormenores que surgieron en su ausencia. De nuevo los nobles de la ciudad le reclamaban el trono, alegando que era demasiado joven, pero su inteligente hermano y su buen amigo lograron despacharlos sin problema.

Cuando el pequeño le contaba que sus tutores estaban satisfechos con él, por sus excelentes resultados, Yami entró, con el ceño fruncido y la pregunta bailando en sus facciones. Seto le sonrió con algo de pena, esa que sólo mostraba frente a esos dos seres que estaban con él.

-es él ¿verdad?-preguntó Yami, completando al instante la frase-es ese Ángel Salvaje que fuiste a conocer, le ganaste, como predijiste... pero ¿por qué vas a casarte con él?

-sí, es él, y por supuesto que gané, me daña la duda, y... me caso con él porque debo hacerlo con alguien y me pareció oportuno-dijo, mintiendo un poco

-Moki, por favor, déjame a solas con tu hermano, debe decirme muchas cosas-lo dijo tan serio, que Mokuba salió sin rechistar. Una vez solos, volvió a preguntar- ¿por qué vas a casarte con él? Y dime la verdad.

-me hace sentir-le contestó con simpleza, pero Yami captó la indirecta

-¿quieres decir... como Noah?

-no exactamente. Noah me daba ternura, me apoyaba y acunaba. Ahora comprendo que no fue amor, no del mismo modo. No como Joey. Él me planta cara, me hace reír, es fuerte y noble, no le impresiona mi dinero pese a que se crió humildemente... es hermoso y muy... dulce. Joey me hace arder, me hace desear, querer amar, querer cambiar, no porque él lo pida, sino porque realmente lo necesito-dijo con la sonrisita que ocultaba desde hacía días

-¿lo amas?-cuestionó Yami

-no lo sé, pero me gusta mucho, deseo que sea sólo mío-contestó con sinceridad Seto, respondiéndose a la vez a si mismo

-creí, que después de lo de Noah... pero bueno, en verdad me alegro amigo, por un segundo pensé que sólo era por soberbia y orgullo-dijo sonriendo por fin

-¿crees que debo decírselo?- preguntó dudoso, pues era un novato en el ámbito de los sentimientos

-creo que primero debes averiguar que es exactamente lo que sientes, luego demostrárselo con actos y por último, decírselo

-¿cómo puedo saber si es apropiado?-le dijo Seto-¿cómo sabré que lo amo?

-eso se siente, sólo hay una persona especial en el mundo, nuestra media naranja, un opuesto que nos complementa...

-y si sólo hay uno¿cómo sé si ese es Joey?

-porque la respuesta aparecerá un día, en tu corazón, cuando todo lo que anheles sea estar a su lado, pase lo que pase, sin pedir más, entonces sabrás que te has enamorado.

Seto se quedó pensativo, sin llegar a comprender del todo lo que le acababa de decir su gran amigo y consejero. Cuando despertó de su trance, miró a Yami un poco serio y le dijo:

-me casaré con él mañana, prepáralo todo por favor-le pidió, anotándose mentalmente los pasos a seguir en su relación.

-muy bien, como diga su majestad-le dijo con su habitual ironía. Ambos rieron un poco, y luego Yami se fue a preparar todo. Seto salió poco después en busca de su cachorro.

.·. fin Flash Back .·.

Y ahora estaban allí, al pié de la escalera, besándose sin pudor o remordimientos. Sus pulmones gritaron y palpitaron fuertemente en sus pechos, necesitaban aire. Poco a poco, con pena y sin ganas, se separaron, abriendo lentamente los ojos y perdiéndose en ellos. Dorado y azul, cachorro y amo, Joey y Seto. A través de la mirada supieron que se gustaban, aunque sabían que aun no había amor.

Joey bajó el rostro, azorado, y se soltó del agarre de Seto. Estaba confuso, nervioso, avergonzado, asustado y un poco triste. Desde luego necesitaba descansar y estar lejos de ese sujeto que le hacía perder la razón. Seto entonces se maldijo por torpe, pues no planeaba ir tan 'rápido'. Se separó unos pasos más de Joey, luego le cogió de la mano y le hizo caminar tras de él, rumbo al comedor.

-Mokuba no sabe el trato del duelo, él cree que nos amamos, y te pediría por favor que no lo sacases de su error-le dijo el ojiazul mientras iban de camino

-Está bien-fue lo único que pudo decir el rubio

Cuando llegaron, todo estaba hermosamente decorado, la mesa exquisitamente puesta, y sobre esta, muchos platillos con aspecto delicioso. Un agradable y gustoso aroma a carne y especias llenaba el lugar. La mesa era larguísima, de al menos cien comensales, aunque sólo estaba preparada en uno de los extremos. Mokuba estaba sentado en la derecha de la cabecera con Yami a su lado. Seto le indicó a Joey que se sentara a su izquierda y el se sentó en el lugar presidencial.

Al instante siguiente en que Seto se sentó, varias mucamas empezaron a servir los platillos individuales. Joey se emocionó ante tanta comida y con ello, su eterna sonrisa apareció. Con un 'itadakimasu' todos empezaron el banquete. Una suave melodía sonaba de fondo, dando un ambiente relajado. Mokuba empezó a hablar emocionado con su futuro cuñado.

-Y bueno Joey, cuéntame¿qué fue lo que te gustó de mi hermano?-dijo con muchísima 'inocencia'.

Los otros tres hombres de la mesa se atragantaron, Yami volvió su violeta mirada a Joey, quien era observado por un curioso Seto. Joey tremendamente sonrojado, pasó saliva y miró al niño, que esperaba ansioso la respuesta. Respiró profundamente y controló, o al menos lo intentó, su voz, para que no sonase cortada.

-pues... lo conozco muy poco, pero... ¡ay chibi, no me hagas decir esto!-exclamó, subiendo el tono de su sonrojo. Todos le observaban muy, muy, muy ansiosos por la respuesta. "sus ojos, eso es lo que más me gusta"-pensó el rubio

-bueno... pero prométeme que cuando estemos los dos solos... –todos aguantaron la respiración- ¡jugaras conmigo a las escondidas!

Si hubiesen podido, se habrían caído de la silla. Mokuba reía burlón ante las caras de los mayores. Joey seguía sonrojado, pero suspiró tranquilo y rió asintiendo enérgicamente con la cabeza. Yami miró a Seto, haciéndole saber que le agradaba aquel chico. Mucho. Nadie jamás, había sido lo suficientemente bueno bajo su ojo crítico, pero a Mokuba le gustaba, y si al pequeño le gustaba, a Yami también, pues el menor de los Kaiba tenía una gran intuición.

La comida pasó entre risas por parte de Moki, sonrojos de un avergonzado Joey, y medias sonrisas y miradas que decían mucho por parte de los otros dos chicos. Joey había traído no solo un consorte para el reino, sino un sol para el frío castillo. Un sol, que estaba logrando, poco a poco y sin percatarse, derrocar el sólido muro de hielo que rodeaba el corazón del ojiazul.

Ya era de noche, y la verdad estaba muy, muy cansado. Joey entró en su dormitorio después de una agitada tarde donde no paró de probarse ropa, dar el visto bueno a la preparación de su... 'boda' o lo que fuese. Luego entre cosa y cosa, no paró de jugar con Mokuba. Y ni aun así, en toda la tarde, no volvió a cruzarse con el mayor de los Kaiba. Y eso, inevitablemente, lo ponía algo triste.

Cuando entró en el aseo, la tina estaba llena y el agua caliente. Sin dudarlo, se quitó la ropa y se zambulló en el agua. Dejó su cuerpo reposar, notando como se destensaba. Alejó de su mente todo pensamiento y cerró los ojos, disfrutando del contacto del agua caliente. Al cabo de un largo rato, cuando el agua comenzó a enfriarse, abrió los ojos, se enjabonó y enjuagó y salió por fin de la tina. Una vez de vuelta en su dormitorio, se secó y se puso su camisa de dormir, dispuesto a descansar.

Mañana era el 'gran día'

Y algo en él le decía que estaba cambiando. Todo estaba revolucionándose. Y eso le asustaba muchísimo.

Se arrebujó bajo las sábanas y dejó que Morfeo le llevase a su reino. Realmente necesitaba ese descanso.

Por otra parte, en otro lado del castillo, un joven castaño daba vueltas, impaciente, en su cama. Deseaba ir a la habitación del cachorro y poseerlo. Oh, si. Pero no podía, no aun, tal vez, ni siquiera mañana. Quería reclamar como suyo al cachorro, pero algo le impulsaba a no hacerlo por la fuerza. Le gustaba, el rubio le gustaba muchísimo y eso... aun le asustaba un poco.

Acostumbrado a no sentir, a no permitir que el corazón nublase la razón. Tan acostumbrado a seguir los estándares marcados para él que simplemente, simplemente no podía ir y gritar lo que sentía frente a todos. Aunque, quizás, desde mañana y poco a poco, encerrado en su castillo, pudiese demostrar con actos lo que no sabía con palabras.

Giró una vez más sobre si mismo. Miro la luna que se reflejaba en la ventana. Necesitaba algo para dormir, quizás algo caliente le cayese bien, así que se destapó, se puso la bata y las zapatillas y bajó a las cocinas. Se sirvió un poco de leche de cabra que había puesto a hervir momentos antes, echó cacao en polvo y lo removió intensamente. Echó una pizquita de miel y, con cuidado de no quemarse, se lo bebió rápidamente.

Su estómago agradeció esto, y entró en un dulce sopor. La leve oscuridad, el calorcillo de su estómago, ayudó a que ganase algo de sueño. Subió distraído, necesitaba dormir ya, llevaba días sin dormir bien, así que ya le pedía su cuerpo un descanso prolongado e intenso. Sus ojos reposaron en la puerta donde debería estar el cachorro y no pudo detener sus pasos, así que antes de siquiera pensarlo, ya estaba dentro de la habitación de su deseo.

Se acercó sin hacer ruido a la gran cama. Sonrió al ver la frágil figura, durmiendo en posición fetal. Sin pensar, acercó sus largos dedos a los cabellos rubios y los acarició. Depositó un suave beso en la frente de Joey. Suspiró. El rubio sonrió dentro de su sueño y el castaño aspiró su dulce aroma a caramelo, un dulcísimo caramelo. Antes de cometer alguna locura, volvió sus pasos hacia la puerta; pero antes de salir, dedicó al durmiente la última mirada, y la última semi sonrisa de ese día.

Mañana sería un gran día, el día en que por fin fuesen esposos.

Rayos de sol cayendo insistentes sobre la relajada faz del durmiente. Tiró por sobre su cabeza las mantas, intentando evitar que la luz terminase por despertarlo, pero no pudo evitarlo, ya se había desvelado. Salió de entre las cobijas, y se puso en pié, desperezándose como un lindo cachorrillo. Se aseó y vistió con lentitud y bajó a desayunar.

En su mente, paseaba con insistencia una extraña sensación, la sensación de haber soñado, o sentido entre sueños, una suave caricia y un casto beso en la frente. Y por extraño que pareciese no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Es más, deseaba saber, cerciorarse de que no era un sueño, sino que era realidad. Una hermosa, y porqué no decirlo, grata realidad.

Entró al comedor y al segundo, sintió tres azuladas miradas sobre él. Se sonrojó un poquito, pues al parecer le esperaban a él. Al igual que ayer, el se sentaría a la izquierda de Kaiba. Se sentó y saludó con un tímido "buenos días" que todos contestaron con cortesía. Enseguida, sirvieron el desayuno. Tomó en su tenedor de plata una fresa, cuando iba a morderla, seto anunció:

-cómo sabéis, la boda será a las doce en punto. Cuando el sol refleje los rayos más fuertes, nos uniremos de por vida. Me gustaría, que luego de desayunar, fuesen a arreglarse y alistarse.

-bien Seto, como desees-pronunció Yami

Joey bajó la vista. Lo había dicho de manera tan... impersonal... no se lo dijo a él, no le pidió si quería... pero entonces, recordó, la realidad le golpeó: era de su propiedad, debía obedecer a Kaiba, pues dio su palabra. Maldita sea la hora en que actuó de manera tan impulsiva. Cerró los ojos con dolor, no le gustaba sentirse menos que nadie, pero en este momento, se sentía nada.

Moki percibió el repentino entristecimiento del rubio, y no pudo evitar preocuparse. El rubio aun no conocía demasiado a su hermano, podía malinterpretar cada uno de sus movimientos, y eso no era bueno, así que se apresuró a intervenir, como gran chico genio e intuitivo que era. Se reclinó un poco por sobre la mesa y dijo:

-es la manera más indirecta que tiene de decirte que como salgas de tu cuarto, te poseerá antes de la boda-dijo con picardía e 'inocencia' sonrojando al rubio y haciendo que su hermano le fulminase con la mirada, mientras Yami evitaba reír.

-Mokuba, si sigues hablando te castigaré, y Yami, deja de seguir sus jueguitos-gruñó el ojiazul.

Joey se sintió algo reconfortado, ese niño sí que era atento, le había sacado una pequeña sonrisa, y al parecer, había logrado avergonzar a su hermano, pues ahora todos discutían sobre el porqué la aptitud del castaño. El pequeño mantenía que su hermano quería violar al cachorro antes de la boda, y Yami sólo asentía, mientras Seto ganaba un poco de color en sus mejillas.

Todo era muy agradable...

Y la boda cada vez, estaba más cerca...

agitada mañana, el traje de Joey no parecía ser terminado nunca, así que el castaño tuvo que retrasar un poquito la boda. El banquete y los invitados, no estaban completos, así que todo fue un completo caos. Pero, ahora sólo faltaban unos cuantos minutos para la boda. Los novios se estaban terminando de acicalar, cada uno por su lado y ambos sumamente nerviosos.

Salieron y se dijeron a la capilla, que había sido colocada en el jardín interior del castillo. Seto era acompañado por Yami y Joey por Moki. Ya estaban todos en sus puestos, todo arreglado, todo preparado. Una dulce canción comenzó a sonar. El rey, fue el primero en llegar y situarse. Cuando sonó la canción elegida para el futuro consorte, todos miraron hacía atrás, por donde venía el rubio.

Majestuosamente vestido de blanco y celeste, con su larga melena recogida en una simple coleta baja, el cuerpo erguido y la cabeza alta. Su faz estaba cubierta por un suave velo, ocultándolo aun como marcaba la tradición. Llegó al lado de un mudo y gratamente sorprendido ojiazul y se quitó el velo, enmudeciendo a todos.

Suavemente maquillado para realzar sus facciones, parecía un ángel, sumamente hermoso. El pelo, le daba un aire rebelde, pues de la coleta salían unos pocos mechones dándole un aspecto descuidado. Los ojos brillantes, y un hermoso y varonil sonrojo en sus mejillas. Seto tragó saliva.

Desde luego, jamás se arrepentiría de casarse con ese hermosísimo ángel.

Y la ceremonia dio comienzo...

Continuará...

N/SYRY: hola, hola, hola gentecilla!!!! No me tardé tanto, nee?? Este capi se me hizo monótono de escribir, y espero que no os aburra y os agraden los roces, y las caidas de Moki xD. A falta de acción en este, en el próximo tenemos lo bueno: la boda de pe a pa y el... ¡¡lemon!! La noche de bodas de la manera más detallada que mi mente me deje narrar. Pero, ni piensen que esto se acaba, pues recién comienza. A partir del capitulo 7, nuevos reencuentros, y el real significado del título. Espero poder actualizar pronto¡¡recen!! XD

Gracias por los RR y por caridad, manden más, se acepta de todo (menos virus y palabrotas, si no os gusta, decidlo de manera educada)

Besitos y abrazos para todos

Syry


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota importante: En este capitulo hay lemmon, Joey-Seto. Si no te gusta NO LEAS. Quien avisa no es traidor. ;) besos y disfruten del fic**

* * *

_**CORAZÓN SALVAJE **_

_**Por Syry**_

**_Capitulo 6: El comienzo de algo nuevo_**

**"_This could be the…_**

_**Start of something new,**_

_**It feels so right **_

_**To be here with you… oh,**_

_**And now…lookin' in your eyes,**_

_**I feel in my heart, **_

_**The start of something new **_

_**((esto podría ser **_

_**el comienzo de algo nuevo, **_

_**me siento tan bien**_

_**estando aquí, contigo... oh... **_

_**y ahora mirando en tus ojos **_

_**siento en mi corazón, **_

_**el comienzo de algo nuevo"))**_

_**(Letra: "the start of something new"**_

_**De la B.S.O de High School Musical.)**_

"_lo especial es hacer el amor por primera vez... con alguien que amas"_

_En el capítulo anterior:_

_Majestuosamente vestido de blanco y celeste, con su larga melena recogida en una simple coleta baja, el cuerpo erguido y la cabeza alta. Su faz estaba cubierta por un suave velo, ocultándolo aun como marcaba la tradición. Llegó al lado de un mudo y gratamente sorprendido ojiazul y se quitó el velo, enmudeciendo a todos._

_Suavemente maquillado para realzar sus facciones, parecía un ángel, sumamente hermoso. El pelo, le daba un aire rebelde, pues de la coleta salían unos pocos mechones dándole un aspecto descuidado. Los ojos brillantes, y un hermoso y varonil sonrojo en sus mejillas. Seto tragó saliva._

_Desde luego, jamás se arrepentiría de casarse con ese hermosísimo ángel._

_Y la ceremonia dio comienzo..._

Las manos del rubio temblaban. No podía creer que en menos de una hora sería el esposo del gran Seto Kaiba. Oh dios, ahora sí que no tenía escapatoria. Miró a su derecha y Mokuba le sonrió dándole fuerzas. Ese niño era un oasis en medio de ese desierto. Luego miró de reojo a Seto y se sonrojó, estaba tan guapo...

-Estamos aquí reunidos para unir en sagrado matrimonio al Rey y su Consorte. La unión que será aquí efectuada es irrompible y eterna, y debe hacerse bajo libre albedrío¿ambos venís por propia voluntad?

-Sí-dijo con seriedad Seto

-Claro-contestó simplemente Joey

-Bien pues, Los designios de los dioses son irrompibles, y si decidieron que estos hombres se amasen, es porque estaban destinados y bajo el voto de matrimonio, nadie ni nada podrá separarlos. Pues bien, procedan con los votos-dijo y Joey bajó la cabeza ante la palabra "amasen"

-Yo, Seto Kaiba, Rey del Norte, Juro bajo los ojos de los dioses, que me uno de por vida a este hombre, para convertirlo en parte de mi vida, eternamente-Joey cerró los ojos y tomó aire. Ahora era su turno

-Yo, Joey Wheeler-Dudó un momento, no quería decir lo que seguía. Finalmente suspiró, abrió los ojos y siguió, con determinación-Heredero del Reino del Sur, Juro bajo los ojos de los dioses, que me Entrego a este hombre de por vida, para ser su consorte y parte de su vida... Eternamente-en su interior, algo se revolvió ante la última palabra

-Bien, procedan a entregarse las alianzas, prueba material de la promesa que han realizado hoy

-Con esta alianza, yo te desposo-Dijo el castaño poniéndole el anillo

-Con este anillo, te juro fidelidad y te desposo-Y el rubio imitó la acción del ojiazul

-Bien, ahora arrodíllense-ambos jóvenes le obedecieron. El sacerdote cogió la hermosa corona, ornamentada con zafiros y diamantes, hecha en oro amarillo, que estaba apoyada en un mullido cojín rojizo y la puso en la cabeza del ojiazul-Esta corona reza que no sólo eres rey, sino que por fin te desposaste

-Lo hace-dijo el Castaño, tal como pedía la costumbre

-Y ahora-Cogió la fina tiara de oro blanco, ornamentada esta con rubíes, diamantes y esmeraldas, que estaba sobre un cojín igual al anterior pero azulado, y puso la fina tiara en la cabeza del rubio- Esta corona os hace ser esposo, consorte y príncipe de este reino

-Lo hace-dijo el rubio

-Poneos en pie, muchachos- hicieron lo que pedían- a partir de hoy, sois uno. Dos cuerpos y un solo rumbo, un solo corazón, una sola alma. Esa unión se hará oficial esta noche, sed concientes de que ya nada puede, ni mucho menos debe, separaros. Y ahora, por el poder que los dioses me han otorgado, yo os declaro oficialmente desposados.

Todos los invitados, el pueblo, estallaron en ovaciones. El pequeño Moki abrazó primero a su hermano y luego a su cuñado, sumamente emocionado. Yami le dio la mano al castaño y un suave abrazo al rubio, quien le inspiraba muchísima ternura. El castaño refunfuñó, celoso, y Mokuba se rió de él. Y la celebración comenzó.

La música inundó el ambiente, con notas suaves, tranquilas, incitantes a la calma y el disfrute. Los de alta alcurnia se sentaron ordenadamente en los sitios que le indicaban, en mesas finamente decoradas, cerca de la mesa presidencial, donde estaban los desposados y los padrinos de boda. Los demás, estaban situados en una gran mesa larga, al final del todo, pero comerían las mismas delicias y recibían el mismo trato. Eran "pobres, no ratas", esa fue la frase que dijo Seto cuando los peces más gordos dijeron que no comerían con pobretones.

Y sin saberlo hizo bastante dichoso a Joey pues se sentía más cómodo (eso e lo que pasa cuando pasas toda tu vida entre 'pobres' pese a su, antes desconocido, noble linaje). La comida fue servida en seguida que todos se sentaron. Suculentos manjares, uno a uno, fueron expuestos ante los hambrientos invitados, quienes con educación, comieron con velocidad, engullendo todo lo que sus estómagos les permitía.

Joey comía poco, su apetito se había esfumado, por los nervios de lo que sucedería después, en la habitación conyugal. Seto le miraba preocupado, conocía el gran apetito del rubio y desde luego, si no comía, quería decir que le pasaba algo. Le tomó de la mano con una de las suyas y con la otra lo tomó del mentón para que le mirase a los ojos. Yami y Mokuba miraron curiosos

-¿por qué no comes cachorro¿te sientes mal?-preguntó en un suave susurro, haciendo sonrojar al rubio

-no... no es nada –contestó, soltándose del agarre en su barbilla volviendo la cara. Los tres chicos de la mesa presidencial lo miraron extrañados. Joey no era así. Seto se puso en pie e intensificó el agarre en la mano de su esposo.

-Vamos, para nosotros se ha acabado el convite. Yami, discúlpame con los invitados-con un suave tirón puso al más bajo en pie y le condujo a la temida, habitación principal. La que compartirían noche tras noche. Y ahora Joey no era libre. Era completamente suyo. No podía rechistar.

Joey cerró con fuerza los ojos, sintiendo las lágrimas de rabia, miedo e impotencia abandonar sus ojos. Esperaba su sentencia, que el castaño se burlase, le pegase o le tomase a la fuerza, pero absolutamente nada, pese a lo vivido con anterioridad, le había preparado para lo que pasó. Seto le secó las lagrimas con sus pulgares, le beso cada mejilla con devoción, y le abrazó

-¿qué pasa cachorro¿Tan malo es estar casado conmigo¿Te hice algo?-preguntó, con evidente dolor y un poquito de reproche. Joey puso con timidez las manos sobre su espalda y apoyó la cabeza en el fuerte pecho

-no eres tú-dijo bajo, le costaba ser sincero en esas cosas, pero se lo debía-es... que toda mi vida a cambiado en una semana, siento que yo he cambiado, rápido y radicalmente y eso me asusta mucho, me asusta que pasará a partir de ahora. No soy ya libre Seto, y eso, dios eso me asusta muchísimo

Seto le entendía. Muy bien. Pero eso no evitaba el sentir en su pecho ese dolor lacerante, ante la afirmación de que ya no era libre. Joey no deseaba estar casado con él. Él asustaba a Joey. Apretó el abrazo, y dijo algo que salió de lo profundo de su alma, algo que quizás, si Joey no se hubiese sincerado y el terror de perderlo antes de tenerlo no se hubiese hecho presente, no habría dicho

-Déjame hacerte feliz, o al menos intentarlo. No me temas, no tú-y soltando el asfixiante abrazo le tomó de las mejillas y le besó, suavemente, con calma. Un beso que asemejaba a las olas del mar en calma, un movimiento suave, dulce, tranquilo. Un beso que llena, pero deja ganas de más

Joey se rindió, realmente él también deseaba al castaño. No lo amaba, pero le quería muchísimo. No podía amarlo aun, quizás más adelante, en un tiempo más. Pero no ahora. Seto acariciaba con dulzura las mejillas del rubio, luego su cabello, y bajando por los brazos, luego la cintura. Le apretó contra si, y profundizó el beso, tanteando con su lengua la húmeda cavidad.

**_(Empieza el lemmon)_**

**__**

**__**

Esta vez ningún fantasma, ninguna duda, ningún resentimiento iba a hacer que no se amasen, porque estaba claro que no iba a ser simple sexo. No si la persona con la que lo hacían era la que estaban abrazando. No siendo esta la primera vez para ambos. No... porque esto era el comienzo de algo nuevo, puro e intenso. Algo que iba más allá de la lógica de ambos muchachos. Uno que decía no volver a amar y otro que jamás amó, ni pensó amar a alguien tan petulante, ególatra, excéntrico como el castaño.

-Seto... - gimió el rubio dentro del beso, al sentir como el castaño ondulaba sus caderas hacia él.

-Déjate llevar... Joey... –le cogió por debajo de las nalgas y lo tomó en brazos. El rubio le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas y así, llegaron a la cama, donde se dejaron caer. Castaño sobre rubio.

Las manos del rubio apretaron fuertemente la cubierta blanquecina, al sentir como Seto repartía cortos besos por todo su rostro a la par que desabrochaba su ostentoso traje. Cuando desabotonó la chaqueta, se sentó a horcajadas sobre el ojimiel, se quitó la corona, le quitó la tiara a su esposo y dejó ambas piezas en la mesita de noche. Luego se inclinó, desanudó el pañuelo del cuello de su cachorro y besó con hambruna la piel recién expuesta.

Deslizó sus largos y estilizados dedos por sobre la camisa de Joey, mandándole a este millones de corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo. Luego sacó la camisa de seda fuera del pantalón y metió sus ardientes manos por dentro, rozando la tan anhelada piel. El rubio jadeó fuerte al sentir como las yemas de los dedos del castaño rozaban una y otra vez sus, ahora excitados, pezones. Estrujó la colcha con mucha más fuerza cuando el castaño mordió con delicadeza los rosados botones, luego que arrancase la camisa.

Obligó al cachorro a quedarse semi sentado para poder deslizar por sus hombros la chaqueta y la camisa rota. Azul y dorado se miraron... y una unión muy fuerte nació en esa espontánea mirada. Joey, harto de tanta pasividad y muerto de ganas por tocar la morena piel de su esposo, desabotonó atropelladamente la chaqueta y la camisa del castaño. Este le cogió suavemente las manos cuando, al terminar de quitar ambas prendas, se quedó quieto y las puso sobre su pecho. A ambos les recorrió un dulce hormigueo por toda la columna vertebral.

Se volvieron a besar. Primero de manera lenta, probando, saboreando, degustando, tratando de grabarse eternamente el sabor del otro. Cuando ese beso no fue suficiente, se besaron con más necesidad, chocando sus lenguas, como si hiciesen un pulso, intentando dominar el beso. Las manos tocaban todo lo que alcanzaban, danzaban sobre la piel del otro, explorando aquello que nadie jamás tocó, ni osará tocar jamás. Las manos del castaño descendieron al borde del pantalón del rubio, y fue cuando este dejó de responder al beso. Seto lo miró, Joey estaba sonrojado y cabizbajo.

Le alzó el mentón con un dedo y le obligó a mirarlo. En sus ojos aun había un atisbo de duda, aunque sin duda el deseo, la pasión, la lujuria, timidez y el... ¿cariño? Aun no se habían esfumado. Depositó un casto beso en los labios del rubio y juntó sus frentes. Cerró los ojos y acarició la abultada entrepierna del rubio. Con un murmullo ronco pronunció

-Lo deseas. Lo deseo, no me pares ahora, no lo hagas cachorro

-pero... –comenzó, fuertemente sonrojado... - ¿esto no se hace sólo de noche?-preguntó con suma inocencia, pues lo poco que sabía sobre hacer el amor era que se hacía entre dos esposos, en una habitación conyugal, cobijados por las mantas y la noche. Seto lo miró sorprendido y luego sonrió con un poco de burla- ¡No te rías!

-ay, mi inocente cachorro, esto se hace cuando se desea, cuando el cuerpo te lo pide, y cuando nada lo impide, independientemente si es de noche o de día-dijo, y le besó, dulce

Siguió masajeando el prominente miembro de su esposo por sobre el pantalón. Cuando sintió que Joey estaba dejándose llevar, le quitó los pantalones junto a la ropa interior y los zapatos, dejándole como la primera vez que lo vio: totalmente desnudo. Con un jadeo de excitación, se quitó él lo que le quedaba encima, ante la tímida, asustada y sumamente excitada mirada de su cachorro. Le obligó a tumbarse de nuevo y subió por su cuerpo acariciando, besando, venerando cada poro y porción de piel.

Al llegar a sus labios le besó, y el rubio enredó sus dedos entre el, ahora despeinado, cabello castaño. Separo sus labios de los de su esposo y beso la barbilla, para luego lamer la barbilla y bajar al cuello dejando un húmedo camino. Posó tres de sus dedos encima de los labios, rojos e hinchados por el continuo uso, de su cachorro. Al ver que no obtenía lo que quería, presiono un poco, haciendo que el rubio captase la indirecta. Abrió su dulce boca y lamió uno a uno los dedos largos y estilizados del ojiazul.

Gimió ante la pasividad de Joey, ante sus respuestas en cada caricia, pero al sentir como le lamía los dedos, gritó fuerte, ante la expectativa de lo que esa lengua, en un futuro, haría en otra parte de su cuerpo. Cuando los sintió bien humedecidos, los condujo a la virginal entrada. Acarició el anillo de carne exterior, para luego presionar uno, con calma. El ojidorado se tensó, haciendo casi dolorosa la fricción, pero el castaño volvió a masajear su miembro, haciéndole olvidar.

Le preparó con cuidado, tanteando primero cada vez, antes de introducir un dedo más. Besó cada parte del pecho y el rostro mientras le masturbaba y preparaba a la par. Cuando consiguió que el rubio se viniera, entró en él, rápido, conciso, de una sola estocada. Joey sintió como algo le atravesaba, pero envuelto aun en el colorido mundo del éxtasis, casi no sintió dolor. Seto paró una vez dentro de él, esperando a que los espasmos post orgásmicos pasaran. Besó los labios, sintiendo que jamás se cansaría de hacerlo. Cuando el rubio volvió, más o menos, a la normalidad, abrió los ojos, y se miraron.

Tanto, tanto había cambiado en tan poco tiempo... y aunque eso le daba miedo, vértigo, en ese preciso instante, unido en cuerpo, alma y corazón a ese frío muchacho, envuelto entre sus fuertes y morenos brazos, supo que había caído en las redes del amor, con todo lo que esto suponía. Y lejos de sentirse mal, sonrió, alentando al que estaba sobre él a seguir con esa fantástica y milagrosa unión. El Dragón arremetió contra el cachorro, suavemente, tocando una y otra vez un misterioso punto, que les hacía ver estrellas.

Se vinieron a la vez, el moreno dentro del rubio, y este último entre sus abdómenes. Terminaron con el nombre del otro en los labios, terminaron con un 'te amo' retumbando en sus cabezas, pero que no fue pronunciado. El ojiazul se dejó caer suavemente sobre Joey, quien lo abrazó. Recuperaron poco a poco el ritmo normal de sus latidos y suspiraron. Seto salió con cuidado del cálido interior que lo había acogido y se puso en pie. El chico que aun estaba tumbado lo miró con miedo, duda y dolor, creyendo que se iría, pero lo que hizo fue cogerle en brazos, besarle dulcemente y abrir las mantas, para que ambos se metiesen a descansar.

**_(Termina el lemmon)_**

Se tumbaron y taparon. El rubio se acurrucó infantil, pero dulcemente en el costado del castaño, quien sonrió y le abrazó, sabiendo que ya no había dudas en su corazón, sólo la asfixiante necesidad de amar, y sentirse amado, pues de esa manera sería por fin libre de las garras del pasado y del recuerdo tormentoso de Gozaburo Kaiba. Sin más que aportar por el momento, ambos jóvenes se durmieron con una suave y feliz sonrisa en la faz.

Y pensar que lo que Seto pretendía era que el rubio se bañase y acostase, para que descansara y dejase de sentirse triste... al final, había ganado más que la tranquilidad de saberlo descansado, había ganado la entrega que creyó no iba a conseguir... al menos, no tan pronto.

Pero no todo era rosas y pese a la entrega, al amor recien aceptado, y a la necesidad del cariño, aun una sombra quedaba volando sobre ellos.

La libertad era algo que nunca se dejaba de anhelar.

_**Continuará...**_

La antepenúltima frase del capi, se refiere a que Seto no lo había llevado a la habitación para hacer el amor, sino para que el rubio no se sintiese presionado en la celebración.

Y las dos últimas, son como el inicio real del fic, ya descubrirán a lo que me refiero -"

Ojalá les guste y ya saben ¡¡¡¡los RR se agradecen y me sirven de pago!!!!

¿qué les pareció el lemon?

la ceremonia me la he inventado, aunque me he basado un poco en las pelis sobre la edad media y las ceremonias actuales!

¿quién se ha leido tooooodas las notas, que son más largas que el fic? O.ó quien lo haya echo se llevará de premio un dibujo!!!! (Un poco cutre... pero que se le vá a hacer xD) -

XD ya me dejo de pavadas!

Besos y cariños

**Syry**


	8. Chapter 8

**_CORAZÓN SALVAJE _**

**_Por Syry _**

**_Capitulo 7: Pasado (II)_**

"_es inútil olvidar un pasado no superado, este siempre reaparece... con más fuerza"_

_En el capitulo anterior:_

_había ganado más que la tranquilidad de saberlo descansado, había ganado la entrega que creyó no iba a conseguir... al menos, no tan pronto._

_Pero no todo era rosas y pese a la entrega, al amor recien aceptado, y a la necesidad del cariño, aun una sombra quedaba volando sobre ellos._

_La libertad era algo que nunca se dejaba de anhelar_ ...

* * *

Yami suspiró. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo el matrimonio, pero los invitados querían felicitarlos una vez más antes de irse. Por suerte, como un ángel celestial, Mokuba se puso a su lado y pacientemente, les explicó a todos que Joey estaba indispuesto y que Seto quiso quedarse a su lado, y claro, nadie dudó de esto. Poco a poco todos se fueron, y los ojiazules respiraron con calma. Mokuba sonrió a Yami cuando este le miró.

-No quise interrumpir, ya me entiendes-dijo guiñando el ojo y riendo ante el sonrojo de este. Yami Nunca lograría nadie comprender porque Moki era tan... avanzado para su época.

-Mokuba, es algo tarde, el sol está a punto de esconderse... ¿quieres pasear por los jardines?-preguntó casi tímido

-Claro, encantado-le dijo con una gran sonrisa

comenzaron a caminar en silencio, uno al lado del otro. La noche se iba cerniendo poco a poco sobre sus cabezas, dando un aspecto muy calmo. Yami miraba de reojo como Mokuba había crecido. Aun era un niño de trece años, (él tenía dieciséis, como Seto), pero era muy inteligente, despierto, amable, justo... decididamente era muy maduro para su edad. Se sonrojo un poquito al pensar en lo atractivo y guapo que era también. Se golpeó mentalmente, no podía permitir que NADIE supiera leer en sus ojos el amor que guardaba hacia ese pequeño ángel.

-¿Crees que ya se hayan declarado?-preguntó Mokuba mirándole de frente y parándose frente a una bella fuente, para sentarse luego en un banco que había frente a esta.

-Creo que tu hermano no lo ha hecho, y el chico pues, según parece aun tiene algunas dudas-le respondió, sentándose a su lado y sonriéndole.

-Ojalá un día encuentre a alguien que me ame y me proteja-dijo el pequeño con un suspiro soñador

-Quien sabe si no lo hace nadie ya-Comentó el mayor de manera ambigua

-No creo... Soy el hermano del Rey, un crío... Nadie se fijaría en mí

-Anda, anda, no seas bobo, -ante lo último Moki hizo un mono pucherito como protesta – cualquiera inteligente y que sepa ver más allá que tu apellido se enamoraría de ti- le revolvió los cabellos con cariño y Moki se sonrojó

-¿Tú lo harías?- preguntó, tímido como nunca

-Pues... soy mayor que tú Moki y Amigo de tu hermano yo... no soy el adecuado para responder...

-¿lo harías?- le interrumpió ansioso

-Podría... –dijo no más... y Moki le besó en los labios. Un simple roce, una caricia inocente... que le hizo sonrojar a más no poder.

Y sus sueños, los de ambos, se hicieron realidad, y ya no pensaron si era ''correcto'' o si Seto lo aceptaría, sólo se dedicaron a compartir suaves besos y palabras de amor, deseando que nunca acabase el momento, deseando que nada lograse separarlos...

* * *

Un cálido aliento le rozaba insistentemente el pecho, haciéndole cosquillas. Abrió poco a poco los ojos y su sonrisa se ensanchó, a ver a su dulce y hermoso cachorro echo un ovillo y apoyado en su pecho; le acarició con cariño y dulzura los dorados cabellos, y aspiró su amielada fragancia. Depositó un suave beso en el blanquecino cuello y se quedó mirándole mientras que despertaba. Y aun, pese a estar de esa manera con él cachorro no podía creer que anoche... bueno, que esa tarde... hicieran el amor.

Hicieron el amor

Sí, sintió la entrega, la confianza, la pasión, la inocencia... sintió que había mucho más que pasión o deseo, había cariño, ternura, confianza, amistad, y amor. Extrañamente, cuando se sintió unido a él, supo al cien por cien que lo amaba, loca e irracionalmente. Supo que no era como Noah, que Noah era ese amor de cuentos que nunca llega a nada, pero que con Joey, lo que sentía, era amor real, ese amor que pese a lo que pase, siempre perdura en la memoria, en el cuerpo y en el corazón.

Notó como su sol parpadeaba fuertemente, intentando acostumbrarse a la reciente oscuridad. Joey se despertó algo aturdido, y no fue sino hasta que vio a su esposo que recordó lo sucedido horas antes, sonrojándose y ocultando la cara en el pecho del castaño, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa de ternura, que claro, Joey tomó por una de burla. Al ver que el rubio no salía, y que temblaba de vergüenza, Seto no pudo más que reír bajito

-¡hey ricachón, no te rías de mi!-exclamó Joey saliendo su escondite y golpeando con cierta dureza el pecho donde antes se había refugiado.

-Ya, ya paro-dijo dejando de reír, luego le besó profundamente en los labios, siendo correspondido con un poco de torpeza-Buenas Noches Cachorro

-Buenas... noches Seto-contestó sonrojado un poco más, si era eso posible. Su esposo le acarició suavemente el brazo, produciéndole millones de sensaciones a un rubio sonrojado en demasía

-¿te sientes bien, cachorro?-Susurró sobre sus labios, besándole profundamente, una y otra vez, atacando sus labios con dulzura

-Esto... estupendamente-Murmuró entrecortadamente.

-¿Te gustaría repetir?-preguntó con un ronco suspiro. Joey ocultó de nuevo su cara en el fuerte pecho de su esposo

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Se preguntó. Estaba ansioso, cualquier roce o palabra hacía que su corazón latiera rapidísimo, amaba al Dragón ojiazul, pero aun dudaba. Nervioso y confuso, beso el pecho del ojiazul, asintiendo despacito ante la propuesta de su dragón. Suyo. Saboreó la palabra y una tímida sonrisa curvó sus labios. Aunque le daba algo de vergüenza, el castaño debía irse acostumbrando a que no se quedase quieto. Rozó con suavidad el miembro del castaño con las yemas de los dedos, y este soltó un profundo suspiro.

Como un felino se recostó encima de su marido, la noche le acompañaba y el deseo le hacía reaccionar; besó con soltura el moreno cuello, para mordisquear luego la prominente nuez, logrando arrancar un profundo gemido de la garganta de Seto. No pudo evitar reír un poco, haciendo que su marido se posara sobre él.

-Te voy a hacer mío una y otra vez, hasta que sepas de una vez que eres sólo mío-Dijo en medio de la lujuria, sin darse cuenta de la incomodidad que estas palabras provocaron en el cachorro, que se revolvió bajo él y se puso en pié- ¿Dónde vas?

-Necesito... ducharme y comer y... por favor déjame sólo...-dicho esto, se echó una bata a los hombros y salió raudo del cuarto, dejando a un Seto triste y confundido.

Y ligeramente muy molesto.

Joey corría a cuanto daban sus pies. Sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas y su bata se abría ligeramente pos sus rodillas, dado a la velocidad de sus zancadas. El corazón le dolía y en su mente no paraba de repetirse _'sólo mío'. _Llegó al jardín y lo atravesó, llegando a la fuente que había en el centro, se dejó caer.

No sabía lo que le pasaba, pero un adolorido llanto salió de lo profundo de su garganta, lloró a cuanto dieron sus ojos y por dentro se maldijo, por haber recordado a su primer amor mientras estaba haciendo el amor con su esposo.

Su primer amor...

Maximiliam Pegasus...

Un hombre mayor que él, su profesor de Kendo, un hombre de treinta años muy atractivo, fornido, musculoso, y noble, quien siempre fue amable y paciente con el rubio. Tanto que ambos terminaron amándose. Se veían a escondidas, sin llegar nunca a besarse, tocarse o algo que no fuese conversar, y decirse con palabras lo que no les era permitido con el cuerpo.

Fue que una noche, Max fue más allá de lo común y le besó el cuello, solo un roce, luego le susurró al oído... _'estoy deseando que tengas la edad para que nos casemos y por fín seas sólo mío, porque muero de celos cada vez que alguien te mira, mi hermoso rubio' _a lo que el rubio respondió con una sonrisa y un rubor.

Pero sucedió, que el destino nunca nos deja tranquilos, y Maximilian tuvo que partir a la guerra. Joey pasó días con el corazón en vilo, lágrimas en la cara y el apetito bajo cero. Y el primero de noviembre una carta le fue entregada por su padre, carta que venía firmada por el rey. Cuando la leyó, el rubio quiso morir.

Max había sido asesinado.

Pasaron días en los que no comió, ni durmió, ni logró conciliar el sueño, haciendo que enfermase. Pero tuvo que ser fuerte, por sus amigos, por su padre, y poco a poco logró salir adelante, pero con una promesa echa frente a la tumba de su amor...

..._ nunca volveré a amar a nadie, ni seré de nadie si no puedo ser de ti..._

Luego enterró en su memoria el recuerdo de ese amor, e hizo como si jamás hubiese sucedido. Y ahora, luego de haber, no solo incumplido la promesa, sino de haber engañado en parte a su esposo, se sentía el ser más ruin del planeta. Y era por eso, que sus lágrimas no dejaban de correr. Los recuerdos son dolorosos cuando intentan ser olvidados en vez de superados.

* * *

Seto estaba sentado en la cama, en penumbras, intentando digerir lo sucedido. Se puso en pie en el momento que Mokuba entraba con aspecto preocupado. Su hermano se acercó cauteloso, le rodeó la cintura y le abrazó fuertemente, intentando contener a su hermano, para que cuando dijera lo que tenía que decir no echase a correr. El pelinegro se armó de valor y comenzó a hablar.

-Joey está en el jardín, no sé que le pasa pero no deja de llorar, sus sollozos se oyen por doquier y su cara está sumida en culpa y tristeza. Sé que no le has hecho nada, pero no sé lo que le pasa...

-¡Suéltame, he de ir con él!-dijo, meneándose entre los brazos de su hermano

-No es momento, debes esperar a que él acuda a ti. No es fácil para él esta situación¡párate a pensar! Un nuevo reino, nuevas gentes¡casado con un 'desconocido'! y condenado a estar a tu lado... ¿Te paraste a pensar en si te quería?

Seto recordó todo lo que se confesaron esa tarde... y lo que aún no se contaban y sopesó la manera de actuar de Joey. Lo cierto es que no se había parado en pensar en nada. Con calma se separó de los brazos de su hermano, le tomó de la mano y salieron rumbo al jardín.

* * *

Yami esperaba entre las sombras la llegada de su ángel, mientras que vigilaba a Joey. La verdad es que ambos jóvenes se asustaron al creerse descubiertos. Mientras no paraban de declararse que se amaban, con palabras, besos y sutiles caricias, oyeron una respiración agitada y pasos ligeros, así que se escondieron tras unos setos que había junto a la fuente.

Al poco, una figura se dejó caer al suelo, y gracias a la intensa luz de la luna pudieron ver como se trataba de Joey, quien lloraba dejándose el alma en ello. Al segundo, ambos creyeron que Seto le había hecho algo, pero pronto desistieron de esa idea. Pronto Mokuba se puso en pie y se fue en busca de su hermano, encargándole a Yami que vigilase al rubio.

Y ahí se encontraba el tricolor aguardando la llegada de los dueños del lugar.

Joey se levantó, se agachó sobre el agua de la fuente y refrescó su cara, quitando el rastro de lágrimas, mas no la rojez de sus ojos, nariz, y boca. Ciñó su bata a su delgada figura y suspiró hondo. Debía volver junto a su marido. Cerró los ojos intentando calmarse pues su alma aún se hallaba temblando.

Al abrir los ojos se puso tenso, al ver que su marido y su cuñado estaban frente a él. No estaba preparado aún para afrontarlo, y menos si se enfadaba. Agachó la cabeza, esperando reclamos, gritos y a un Seto muy enfurecido, pero como siempre su extraño marido lo único que hizo fue acercarse a él y abrazarle

-... ¿Seto... ?...

-Shhh... tranquilo... te comprendo un poco... déjame saber cachorro, no me dejes dar palos a ciegas...

-Se... –sollozó más fuerte, sin poder terminar, alargando sus brazos y aferrándose a su Seto, a su amor. Un amor real, no de cuentos. Un amor... que quería vivir.

-Volvamos al dormitorio a descansar... ya mañana será otro día y podremos conversar tranquilos, sin presiones-abrazó más a su cachorro

-Es... tá·está bien-jadeó entre lágrimas. Iba a separarse para poder caminar cuando el castaño le volvió a llamar

-Cachorro...

-Di·Dime...

-Lo Siento...

Todos abrieron grandemente los ojos ante las palabras del frío Dragón del Norte. Joey tardó en comprender, y de echo no lo hacía, pero algo en su corazón le decía que ahora las cosas irían un poco mejor. El problema estaba, sin embargo, que también...

_**Continuará...**_

**_N. S: _**_muajajajajaja, me querrán matar por un capítulo tan corto, aburrido y sobre todo por el final, jejejej, pero estoy preparada para todo, menos virus e insultos. _

_Muchisisisisisismos besos y cariños a todas y todos:_

Syry 


	9. Chapter 9

**_CORAZÓN SALVAJE Por Syry_**

_**Capitulo 8:**__**Visitas Gratas**_

_"La calma que precede a la tormenta"_

_En el capitulo anterior..._

_-Cachorro..._

_-Di·Dime..._

_-Lo Siento..._

_Todos abrieron grandemente los ojos ante las palabras del frío Dragón del Norte. Joey tardó en comprender, y de echo no lo hacía, pero algo en su corazón le decía que ahora las cosas irían un poco mejor. El problema estaba, sin embargo, que también..._

·····

······

·····

Que también seguía añorando algo. Que aún se sentía vacío, que había algo en su alma y en su corazón que no le dejaban sentirse pleno y feliz. Abrazó a su marido un poco más fuerte, y dio un pequeño beso en su cuello. Intentó ocultar ese extraño sentimiento de sus ojos y se separó suavemente. Tomó la mano de su Dragón y le sonrió

-Vamos a descansar... nos hace falta, Seto.-miró a los otros dos ojiazules y les sonrió con pena-Siento que nos vieran así-murmuró

-No hay porqué, de ser sincero me preocuparía si todo fuese perfecto-tranquilizó Mokuba.

-Vayan a descansar, nosotros haremos lo mismo-Yami miró a Mokuba y con un 'buenas noches' ambos se marcharon, dejando a los esposos tomados de la mano en medio del jardín.

Joey miró a Seto, quien le miraba fijamente a los ojos. Tan contradictorio como él solo, el castaño se inclinó y besó ambas mejillas, la barbilla y la frente, dejando a Joey anhelar sus labios. Luego cerró los ojos, suspirando profundamente. Sin abrirlos aún, acarició la mejilla del rubio y le susurró bajito

-Tienes los ojos hinchados... has llorado mucho... –Le dijo con pesar

-No es hora de pensar eso. Vamos a dormir Dragón, ha sido un día muy largo, para todos-Le sonrió, y luego tironeó de su mano para que fuesen a la alcoba.

Llegaron y cada uno se tumbó en su lado. Seto se quedó boca arriba, mirando el techo, y Joey le daba la espalda, tumbado en posición fetal. Cuando el castaño giró y lo vio así se puso de lado y le rodeó la cintura, apegándose a él. El ojidorado se relajó en el abrazo, tomando las manos de su esposo entre las suyas, a la par que Seto besaba su hombro con cariño.

Y poco a poco, entre los recuerdos de ese día, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Yami acompañó como todo un caballero a Mokuba, despidiéndose de este en su puerta con un suave beso. Caminó hacía sus aposentos preocupado. Seto disculpándose era algo que no debía dejar pasar a la ligera... Esos dos le preocupaban un poco. A ojos vistas se atraían y gustaban, creía posible que ya se amasen... pero aun no se conocían y eso iba a estar muy mal...

Arribó y fue hasta el pequeño mueble que le servía de cómoda. Sacó una camisola y se desvistió, poniéndose luego la camisa de dormir. Cuando se arrebujó en las sábanas, deseó con fuerza que nada empeorase. Ya lo tenían difícil ellos dos solos como para que alguien más se metiese en medio.

Cuando un dulce sopor le cubrió, su mente se llenó de imágenes de un Dulce Mokuba, todas sonriéndole, besándole, abrazándole... una sonrisa boba cubrió sus labios, feliz por fin de estar junto a su amor. Ojalá Seto no se molestase, pensó. El sueño le cubrió raudo, llevándole a un lugar llamado fantasía, donde poseía al moreno ojiazul en cuerpo, alma y corazón.

* * *

La mañana llegó, calma, transparente, no había una sola nube en el cielo, el sol refulgía en lo alto del firmamento, los jardines de palacio se veían más verdes y majestuosos que nunca, y todos en el lugar se hallaban cargados de energía, y con ganas de hacer muchas cosas y a la vez nada en ese magnífico día. Un carruaje andaba llegando por el sendero del poblado que conducía directamente a las puertas de palacio.

En su interior, varias personas charlaban amenamente, deseosos de poder llegar de una vez para abrazar a su adorado amigo, Rey del reino del sur, Consorte del Rey del Norte, o lo que es lo mismo, un cachorro dorado llamado Joey Wheeler. Duke, Tristan, Tea y Yugi parloteban sobre el renombrado amigo, preocupados de la vida que este estaría teniendo, en fin, de un millar de cosas, que giraban en torno al mismo chico.

-Yo lo vi muy a gusto con el Rey-Pronunció Yugi

-No, no y no, Yugi, amigo, debemos salvarle de las crueles garras de ese mal nacido-Decía Tristan, quien mantenía que la aptitud de Kaiba no era para nada 'honrosa'

-Bueno... Yo soy de las que opinan que si Joey está bien...-Susurró Tea

-¿Tú que opinas Dukie?-Le preguntó Tris con cara de cachorrito

-Opino que Joey es mayorcito, Solo vamos de visita, no a salvarle su lanudo trasero, ahora real...-Contestó este

Tristan se volvió enfadado y justo cuando Duke le iba a pedir perdón por haber sido tan 'duro' con su pareja, el carruaje se detuvo. Los cuatro curiosos, asomaron la cabeza por la diminuta ventana del coche El cochero abrió la puerta y los cuatro bajaron, siendo la última Tea, puesto que su costoso vestido de viaje era demasiado pomposo como para interponerse entre los demás y salir rápido. Un chico casi igual a su amigo Yugi les esperaba en la puerta.

-Buenos Días, Viajeros¿Qué buscáis en este lugar?-Cuestionó, con voz clara y concisa

-Venimos de visita, pedimos ver a su Alteza, Joey Wheeler-Proclamó con voz clara Tea.

-¿Quiénes sois?-Siguió preguntando

-Sus amigos, Dígale que le esperan Yugi, Duke, Tristan y Tea-Dijo Yugi con una suave reverencia

-Esperen un momento, por favor...-Y entró, dejándoles a ellos en la puerta

-¡Será¡Ni siquiera nos ofreció un refrigerio!... Creído-Soltó Tristan. Todos asintieron mudamente

* * *

Seto daba pequeños y cortos besos por todo el rostro de su, aún somnoliento, marido. Joey tenía ganas de dormir, pero sonreía insistentemente ante las suaves caricias de su Dragón. El castaño descendió con súbita parsimonia a sus labios, tocándolos apenas, respirando sobre ellos, haciendo a su consorte desear esos labios un poco más. El ojiazul sonrió al ver su propósito conseguido, pues fue el rubio quien besó sus labios, con pasión y dulzura.

Unos toques a la puerta interrumpieron su ensueño, y Seto gruñó, dejando en claro que no iba a levantarse de momento, y haciendo reír suavemente al chico que tenía apresado bajo su cuerpo, entre sus brazos. Siguieron besándose, pensando que quien tocaba la puerta se había marchado, cuando la voz alta y clara de Yami les llegó a través de la sólida puerta de madera.

-Su majestad, Han venido unas personas en busca de Su Alteza Joey... ¿Qué les digo?

Ambos se miraron confundidos

-Dicen ser Yugi, Tea, Duke y Tristan-murmuró

Pero las palabras fueron alcanzadas por Joey, quien sonrió feliz y salió de su dulce cárcel para vestirse. Seto maldijo su mala suerte y a la trompa 'Happy Clan', pero sin más remedio, y para hacer feliz a Joey (En verdad, para que 'esos no le comieran la cabeza con tonterías) Se vistió también, dispuesto a acompañarle. Ambos salieron, saludando cortésmente a Yami.

El rubio alcanzó con presteza la puerta principal, y la abrió para luego abalanzarse a sus sorprendidos amigos, apachurrándolos en un abrazo de grupo. Seto salió justo para ver como se abrazaban y sintió una pequeña punzada de celos, que ocultó profundamente. Alzó su potente y masculina voz, y de manera autoritaria los mandó pasar.

Entraron sin parar de hablar, contándose millones de cosas, e ignorando olímpicamente a Seto y Yami, quienes sentían que le dolía la cabeza ante tanto cotorreo. Mokuba bajaba feliz de su dormitorio cuando, al llegar al salón, vio tanto gentío y se apresuró a informarse. Se sentó entre Yami y Seto y miró fijamente al grupo, que seguía ignorando a los ojiazules. Moki, tan curioso como él solo, exclamó por sobre las voces

-¿Quiénes sois?

-¡Ah¡Moki!-Exclamó Joey-Estos son mis amigos, Tristan, Duke, Tea y Yugi-Fue enumerando y señalándoles-Chicos, este es Mokuba, el hermano de Seto

-Ese patán no merece hermanos-Soltó Tristan

-No te pases con mi hermano, chimpancé, o juro que te corto la lengua-Le amenazó Moki, cambiando su alegre faz y desafiándole con la mirada

-Mokuba, controla tu vocabulario. Y tú, Taylor, Si no moderas tu lengua, te expulsaré de mi reino-Murmuró con voz glacial. Joey miró con reproche a Tristan y se giró hacia Seto

-Prometo que se calmarán, Dragón... Siento si armamos jaleo-Susurró apenado. El castaño, muy a su pesar, le sonrió y calmó con una lánguida caricia en su rubio cabello. Joey sonrió e invitó a sus amigos a pasear al jardín

Todos aceptaron gustosos y salieron de paseo, dejando atrás como siempre a los Hombres de la casa. Mokuba miró a Yami y le guiñó el ojo. Este último se sonrojó y tosió disimuladamente. El pequeño puso su mejor cara de pena antes de rogar a Seto que le dejase dar una vuelta por el bosque del reino, y como esperaba, mandó a Yami con él. Ambos salieron por demás felices dispuestos a disfrutar de su tiempo en soledad, sin que Seto se percatase de esa alegría.

Seto sólo pensaba porque Joey nunca se mostraba tan calmo y feliz con él como con sus amigos. Y la posible respuesta le dolió muchísimo más de lo esperado.

* * *

-Ey viejo¿Por qué andas de sumiso con 'el gran rey'?-Le preguntó Tris al salir al jardín.

-Este... mmm es un poco difícil de explicar... –Comenzó enojado

-Vamos Joey, somos tus amigos, pase lo que pase te apoyaremos-Le calmó Tea

-Él... es... mi... esposo-Susurró, pero no lo suficientemente bajo para que Tristan o los demás lo oyeran

-¿¡QUÉ!?-Gritó exasperado el castaño

-¿Te forzó?-Preguntó 'calmado' Duke

-No... Todo esto es también por mi culpa. Yo hice la propuesta...

-Eso no incluía matrimonio-Dijo Tea

-Pero yo acepté... él me gusta mucho, de veras, y creo que le amo-Murmuró bajito

-Tu juraste... –Comenzó Yugi, pero el rubio le interrumpió

-Él... ya no está... le quise, pero de manera ficticia, platónica, de esa manera de los cuentos. A Seto le amo de veras, al menos empiezo a hacerlo, yo no permitiré más opiniones al respecto-Zanjó

-Está bien... pero has cambiado mucho, Joey, quizá demasiado-Apuntilló Duke

Después de un rato de silencio, todos empezaron a contar viejas anécdotas, riéndose encantados. Cuando se acercaba la hora de la comida, todos entraron dentro, descubriendo que los platos estaban servidos. Grandes fuentes llenas de carnes y pescados, cuencos con ensaladas y cestos con fruta, llenando la mesa y dando la opción de elegir.

Se sentaron como la norma de conducta indicaba: Seto en la cabecera, Joey a su lado derecho, Yami en el Izquierdo, Mokuba junto a Yami, Yugi junto a Joey, Y junto a el primero, Duke. Junto al ojiverde estaba su pareja, Tristan, y al lado de Mokuba estaba Tea. Todos estaban en silencio mientras la servidumbre ponía los platos. Un gesto que no pasó desapercibido para nadie, fue como Seto tomó la mano de su esposo y besó la palma, dedicándole una mirada gentil.

Comieron entre amenas charlas, compartiendo anécdotas y chistes. De hecho, el ambiente era más ameno de lo que ninguno podía llegar a imaginar. Luego de comer, todos fueron de paseo por el pueblo, todos menos Seto, quien tenía un par de reuniones imposibles de evadir. Y al parecer, a nadie le disgustó el hecho de que el castaño no pudiese ir al paseo, y eso enfadó al ojiazul.

* * *

Cayó la noche, impasible, y Joey se despidió de sus amigos, que iban a hacer el camino de noche, para adelantar, puesto que en un par de días tenían un examen para guerreros. Joey subió a su dormitorio, pero al entrar no vio a Seto. Un suspiro resignado escapó de sus labios, la verdad es que aunque se lo había pasado genial, había extrañado a su Dragón. Había pensado que esta noche podrían pasarla bien, pero al parecer no había terminado de trabajar.

Dio media vuelta y bajó a la biblioteca, dispuesto a arrastrar a su marido hasta el dormitorio si eso era preciso, quería estar con él y lo estaría. Como que se llamaba Joey Wheeler. Entró con sigilo y vio a su esposo dormido en el cómodo sofá de la estancia. Llenó de aire sus cachetes y entró. Al llegar a su lado, se subió a horcajadas de él con cuidado y lo abrazó. No quería despertarlo, así que dormiría ahí con él.

Pero Seto era de sueño ligero y al poco notó el peso extra. Abrió sus ojos azules nublados por el sueño y observó con sorpresa la cabellera de su rubio marido, sonriendo pese a estar 'enfadado' con él. Besó los cabellos ante si y abrazó ese delgado cuerpo, agrandando su sonrisa ante el suspiro agradecido del chico que estaba sobre él.

-Vamos a la cama-Susurró el rubio

-Yo dormiré aquí

-Seto, no es una petición, es una orden, vamos a la cama-Le dijo con mirada fiera el rubio, quedando sentado sobre él

-Joey yo...

-Quiero estar en mi cama con mi esposo ¡Ya!- y esta vez, Joey bajó del sofá y tironeó de su marido hasta hacerlo resbalar al suelo-Eso por cabezota

-Mira quien habla...-murmuró bajo, siendo escuchado por su marido

-¡¡¡SETO!!!

_**Continuará...**_


	10. Chapter 10

Corazón Salvaje

Por Syry

Capítulo 9: Problemas "No hay felicidad eterna"

_**  
**__**Lo que el salvaje que con torpe mano  
hace de un tronco a su capricho un dios  
y luego ante su obra se arrodilla,  
eso hicimos tu y yo.**_

_**Dimos formas reales a un fantasma,  
de la mente ridícula invención,  
y hecho el ídolo ya, sacrificamos  
en su altar nuestro amor**_

(Rima L de G. A. Becquer)

_En el capítulo Anterior…_

_-Quiero estar en mi cama con mi esposo ¡Ya!- y esta vez, Joey bajó del sofá y tironeó de su marido hasta hacerlo resbalar al suelo-Eso por cabezota_

_-Mira quien habla...-murmuró bajo, siendo escuchado por su marido_

_-¡¡¡SETO!!!_

_····_

El castaño le sonrió dulce a su cachorro, antes de abrazarlo fuertemente por la cintura y apresar su cuello en un pequeño beso. Usó los dientes con suavidad, haciendo un pequeño chupón rojo en el cuello de su esposo, marcándolo como suyo una vez más. Lamió la pequeña marca roja, dejando un suave hilillo de saliva, erizando toda la piel del rubio, quien no podía dejar de gemir ante las atenciones de Seto.

-¿Lo-lo va... ¡Ah!... vamos a... mmm... hacer aquí? –Preguntó entre gemidos ahogados el rubio, a la par que revolvía los cabellos de su amado.

-Por mí... –Comenzó, separándose un segundo de ese cuello que le enloquecía-Mientras que sea contigo lo hago hasta en el infierno.-Y atacó, esta vez, sus labios, besando con tanta pasión que raspaba suavemente con los dientes las comisuras.

-Vamos a la cama-Murmuró sin separar del todo sus labios, hablando encima de ellos.-No quiero hacerlo aquí.

Seto le miró un segundo, sopesando la posibilidad de distraerle con besos fogosas y caricias indecentes. Pero la cara ansiosa, dulce e inocente de Joey le hizo desistir. Besó sus labios de forma lenta, tomando el labio inferior entre sus dientes, succionándolo. Lo tomó de la cintura y lo alzó en brazos, comenzando a caminar e ir al dormitorio. Joey soltó una pequeña carcajada, y tomó el labio superior de su esposo, repitiendo su acción.

El Rey le miró sorprendido por la velocidad que aprendía su cachorro, pero no le desagradó en lo absoluto, era _excitante_ ir subiendo por la escalera con su esposo en brazos, enseñándole distintas maneras de besar y _sentir_ como aprendía el método a la perfección. Mas sin duda lo mejor, era notar en cada beso que su pareja había dejado de temerle, de tomarle como loco, orgulloso, patán y demás sobrenombres como al principio.

Llegaron sobrexcitados, sintiendo el enhiesto miembro del otro desprendiendo calor y apretando suave, pero fuertemente en el costado de sus caderas. Joey comenzó a ondular su pelvis hacia la del castaño, cada vez más rápido, excitando con velocidad al hombre que le portaba en sus brazos, y sintiendo él mismo como su pene recivía una deliciosa fricción en el estómago del más alto.

Le tumbó suavemente en la cama, poniendo sus piernas a los costados del joven de pálida piel. Relamió una vez más la evidente marca roja, que estaba volviéndose amoratada, en el cuello, haciendo que se hinchase levemente. Joey le tomó salvajemente del cabello, dirigiendo la cabeza de Seto hacia arriba, besando con hambre y locura sus labios, sin detenerse un momento, raspando la tierna piel que hay sobre el labio superior.

Con delicadeza, Seto comenzó a desabotonar la ropa de su joven esposo. Una a una las prendas iban cayendo al lado de la cama, oyéndose el leve _fru fru_ de la seda. Cada porción de piel que era revelada, también era a la par venerada, besada, acariciada. Un beso, un lametón o dos, de vez en cuando un suave mordisco, excitando, preparando, prometiendo más, sin dejar de dar, sin dejar de pedir.

Cuando el soberano quiso empezar a desprenderse él mismo de su ropa, unas temblorosas manos apartaron suavemente las suyas. Con cuidado, como si temiese hacer algo mal, Joey quitó la ropa de su esposo. Besó suavemente, sólo un roce, cada parte descubierta del pecho y torso. Cuando quitó la cota de malla, ahogó un gemido, adelantando el momento en que ese ardiente pedazo se clavase en su interior, haciéndole llegar al cielo y al infierno.

Los dos desnudos, calientes, ansiosos. Miradas lujuriosas, tímidas, ansiosas, hambrientas. Caricias tímidas contra descaradas, venerantes, amantes, dulces, intensas. Besos duros, largos, lentos, profundos, raspando, mordiendo, demandando, necesitando. Un susurro en el oído _"Te deseo"_ y una respuesta entre gemidos entrecortados, gritada en el aire hacia la persona sobre él _"Yo también"_.

Seto bajó besando y lamiendo. Cuello, dejando más marcas, reclamando al cachorro como suyo. Clavículas, pues era un lugar erógeno del rubio. Torso, deteniéndose en las rosadas protuberancias endurecidas por la excitación. Abdomen, reparando con su lengua en cada pequeño montículo de ese blanquecino lugar, denotaba el trabajo que ejerció en ellos. Lamió y besó de arriba abajo cada pierna, soplando en la cara interior de los muslos, obviando la carne palpitante que anidaba entre éstos.

Una mirada picaresca del castaño, y pronto el rubio se arqueó deliciosamente al sentir esa humedad en su sexo. Agarró con suavidad los cabellos imponiendo así su ritmo. Se lamió los labios resecos, sin poder dejar de bufar, jadear y gemir de vez en vez. Seto lamía, mordía con suma delicadeza, besaba la cabeza enrojecía y entonces engullía la carne frente a él, succionándola sin descanso, ignorando la punzada de excitación en su propio pene.

Cuando unas rebeldes gotas pre-seminales cayeron en su lengua, el joven rey se alzó ayudado por sus codos e ignorando el demandante gruñido de su marido, trepó sobre él y le beso de nuevo, raspando la ya lastimada piel que cubre los sensibles labios. Un par de dedos se colaron en la caliente hendidura de Joey, arrancándole un leve gemido de dolor, que gracias a la excitación apenas sintió. Se entretuvo en las clavículas mientras preparaba levemente a su esposo.

Ya sintiendo como ese pequeño paraíso se abría ante él, extrajo sus dedos y se posicionó entre las piernas abiertas para él. Tomó un cojín y lo puso bajo las caderas del rubio, alzándolas lo suficiente. Puso la punta de su miembro en la ardiente entrada y con paciencia penetró ese particular templo de placer. Los quejidos, mitad por excitación mitad por incomodidad de Joey, le acompañó a la penetración, hasta que todo su pedazo estuvo dentro. Se esperó unos minutos, besando lánguida y tranquilamente a su rubio marido.

_xXx_

Mokuba estaba sentado en su cama, mirando el retrato que robó del despacho de su hermano. Un joven serio aparecía en él. Sus ojos violetas, su pelo tricolor, y esos rojizos labios que le quitaban el sueño. Yami estaba radiante en ese retrato, que el joven príncipe no podía dejar de admirar. Unos leves toques en la puerta le hicieron dar un respingo y guardar el cuadro bajo la cama de madera. Con paso lento, fue a la puerta y abrió.

Los mismos ojos del cuadro le devolvieron una sonrisa, junto a la formada por los labios que se apresuró en capturar con sus dientes, succionándolos, rodeando el cuello del más alto con sus delgados y delicados brazos. Un suspiró escapó de sus labios juveniles cuando se separaron, y una sonrisa radiante se dejó ver en su rostro. Se separó con desgano del cuerpo frente a él y le dejó pasar, cerrando tras él la puerta.

Yami s sentó en la cama, palmeando las mantas para que Mokuba se sentase junto a él. Cuando lo hizo, le tomó la mano y le besó la mejilla. El joven príncipe se ruborizó, comprendiendo recién la situación. Estaban en su habitación, sobre su cama. _A solas._ Una punzada le recorrió la columna, esperando a que Yami le besase, sus hormonas revolucionadas y la coherencia fuera del lugar.

En vista de la poca acción del tricolor, Moki se lanzó a por sus labios, de manera pasional y alocada, demandando con ese beso el cariño físico que en una relación era necesitado. Alzó su mano libre y la posó en el pecho del mayor, frotando por sobre la ropa, liberó con suavidad su mano entrelazada con la de Atemu y la llevó a la nuca del otro, apretando aún más sus labios. El Consejero Real no sabía como reaccionar, pero despejó su cabeza y atrapó el delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos, acercándolo a su cuerpo, demandando más de ese beso.

Mokuba se impulsó con sus piernas y recostó a Yami en la cama, trepando sobre él y ganando altura, atrapando el fuerte cuerpo entre sus brazos y piernas, soltando sus labios y posándolos en el sensible cuello del tricolor. Bajó sus manos indecentemente por el pecho y torso del chico bajó él, sin atreverse a ir más allá. Onduló sus caderas, dominando la situación y excitando al mayor, él mismo ya estaba excitado. Un gemido lastimero por parte de Yami, al ver ignorada su necesidad de consuelo.

Fue sin embargo, cuando Yami intentó meter la mano bajo la camisa de Moki, cuando todo paró. Aun en contra de su voluntad, el Príncipe se tensó, al ir comprendiendo los pasos que estaba dando. _Quería_ hacerlo, se sentía _preparado. _Pero en el momento se dio cuenta de que _no podía._ Un sollozo contenido y frustrado alertó al mayor, quien dejó de besarle el cuello y le rodeó protectoramente con sus brazos.

-Shhh, ya pequeño, ya, no voy a hacerte nada que no quieras, amor-Le susurró Atemu al jovencito en sus brazos

-Lo siento... yo quiero pero... ¡Lo siento!-Sollozó Mokuba

-No hay nada que perdonar, cielo. Venga, levanta para que te puedas recostar y descansar. Prometo quedarme velando tu sueño

-¿Lo prometes, en serio?

-Sí.

Mokuba lo hizo, bajó de la cama y se escondió en el vestidor, donde se puso una costosa bata de seda, luego salió, sonriéndole tímidamente a Yami y acercándose a su cama. Cuando se metió, el Consejero le arropó, besó protector su frente, y se quedó sentado a su lado, venerando con la mirada su rostro, y velando su rostro. Un _"Buenas noches, Yami"_ cansado surcó el dormitorio en la penumbra, y su respuesta, no fue escuchada por Mokuba _"Buenas noches, mi amor."_

_xXx_

Empezó a moverse en su interior, recibiendo jadeos excitados y sollozos. Joey estaba cansado, ya lo habían hecho dos veces, con ésta tres, y Seto parecía más fresco que una lechuga, mientras él lo único que quería era volverse hacia su lado y descansar. Cuando el castaño tocó ese punto en su cavidad que le enloquecía, soltó un gemido ruidoso y besó sus labios a la vez que explotaba por tercera vez.

Seto se vino en su interior, y gruñó frustrado al comprender que, al menos por esa noche, no habría una cuarta vez. Cuando observó el rostro cansado, aunque satisfecho, de su esposo, salió de su interior y rodó a su lado de la cama, atrayendo a Joey a su costado y atrapándolo en un abrazo. Besó la húmeda frente y los tapó a ambos con la sábana, que aunque pringosa, les abrigaría algo durante esa fresca noche.

Notó la suave respiración de su cachorro en su hombro, y cerró también él los ojos para disponerse a dormir. Y Morfeo le atrapó en sus brazos.

La mañana les sorprendió a los jóvenes reyes abrazados, pringosos y húmedos. Se miraron con una sonrisita cómplice y nerviosa y se regalaron un beso cálido y tímido. De mutuo acuerdo se bañaron por turnos, pues el rubio aún resentía en su cuerpo la actividad de la noche anterior. Ambos bien vestidos y arreglados bajaron a desayunar, compartiendo una agradable charla matutina con Yami y su hermano. Luego del desayuno, Seto fue a su despacho a trabajar, Joey le acompañó, pensando en estar con él mientras leía algún libro, y Yami y Moki fueron a pasear a los jardines.

Joey se aburría muchísimo, y miraba de cuando en cuando al castaño. Sonrió travieso y fue hasta su lado, se sentó en sus piernas y le empezó a besar el cuello.

-Joey...

-¿Mmm?

-No juegues¿No estabas cansado?-Le espetó, guardando para sí un gemido

-Sí... pero me aburro

-¡Oh!... ¿Sólo me quieres para eso?

-¡Seto!

Joey y Seto giraron la cabeza a la vez hacia la puerta, donde un acalorado Mokuba seguido de un preocupado Yami, había gritado el nombre de su hermano mayor. Seto se puso en pié preocupado y Joey apretó la mano que aún tenía sujeta entre la suya. El pequeño moreno se lanzó a llorar a los brazos de su hermano hipando, histérico. El Dragón buscó con su mirada a su consejero real e hizo la muda pregunta con sus azuladas irises.

-Ha venido...

-¿Por una visita está así Mokuba?-Interrumpió Kaiba

-No es una visita. Es un ejército.

-¿Cómo?-Preguntó el Moreno mayor

-Son del Reino del Sur. Vienen a por Joey... Y tienen un documento firmado por el Rey donde le reconoce como hijo y lo hace heredero...

-¿Qué?-Exclamó aturdido Joey-¿Es eso algo _malo?_

-Sí. Eso hace que tengas que reinar. Sin _pero_ alguno.-Dijo Seto con los ojos cerrados

-Seto... ¡Yo no quiero!-Le dijo. Y era verdad, era sincero. No quería irse ahora que se sentía bien y feliz, no cuando apenas llevaba unos pocos de días. No luego de esa noche.

-Cachorro, mírame-Le tomó suave de la cara y le dio un corto beso en los labios-Debes ir. Ahora eres libre, podrás rehacer tu vida y ser feliz. Te libero-Dicho eso giró y se fue, sin mirar atrás, sin importarle dejar al amor de su vida llorando. Sabía que impedir que se fuera sería peor.

-¡No¡Seto¡No puedes hacerme esto!-Lloró en los brazos de Yami, quien miraba aturdido a Mokuba, que aún soltaba lágrimas por sus cerúleos ojos, viendo desaparecer por la escalera a su hermano

-Vamos Joey, esto es lo que deseabas, ya lo tienes¡Ve!-Le dijo Moki tomándolo de la mano, a sabiendas de que ya nada podía hacerse

¿Lo que deseaba? Sí. Hubo un tiempo, quizá al principio, en que odió su bocota y quiso su libertad. Hubo un momento difuso en el pasado que prefirió reinar en el Reino del Sur a quedarse al lado de Seto. Hubo un segundo en que sintió que le faltaba algo. Y eso era la libertad. La libertad auténtica, hacer, decir, querer lo que le viniese en gana y no tener que consultar a alguien. Pero había algo que quería con más intensidad.

Seto.

En ese poco tiempo, había vivido muchas cosas al lado del castaño. Cosas buenas y malas. Cosas intensas. Cosas nuevas. Pero sobre todo, había vivido ese tiempo intensamente. Pensar ahora en irse le desgarraba el corazón, pero no había ya remedio. No podía hacer nada. Se dejó conducir, lloroso, temeroso, y triste hacia un futuro que ni quería, ni deseaba.

Joey rezaba a todos los dioses que conocía para que Seto, su Seto, fuese a buscarle. Que lo parase de alguna manera, al fin y al cabo eran esposos. Pero él no aparecía. Cuando llegó ante el carruaje y se metió dentro, odió al orgulloso castaño, odió su docilidad. Pero lo que más odió, sin duda, fue sentir que su alma no tenía fuerzas para luchar. Y ante la triste mirada de todos en el lugar, el rubio montó en su carruaje, rumbo a su nuevo hogar...

_**Continuará...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Corazón Salvaje**

Por SYRY

**Capítulo Diez: Sin ti**

"Valoras lo que tienes cuando lo pierdes" 

_**No sabes como duele la vida**_

_**no sabes como duele tu adiós**_

_**yo sé que ni siquiera imaginas**_

_**el daño que me has hecho, mi amor**_

_**no sabes como duele perderte**_

_**no sabes come duele aceptar**_

_**que para mí es urgente olvidarte**_

_**y no tengo valor para empezar**_

No Sabes Como Duele By Marc Anthony 

_En el capítulo anterior..._

Joey rezaba a todos los dioses que conocía para que Seto, su Seto, fuese a buscarle. Que lo parase de alguna manera, al fin y al cabo eran esposos. Pero él no aparecía. Cuando llegó ante el carruaje y se metió dentro, odió al orgulloso castaño, odió su docilidad. Pero lo que más odió, sin duda, fue sentir que su alma no tenía fuerzas para luchar. Y ante la triste mirada de todos en el lugar, el rubio montó en su carruaje, rumbo a su nuevo hogar...

_······_

Diez días. Doscientas cuarenta horas. Catorce mil cuatrocientos minutos. Incontables segundos. Eso llevaba sin su cachorro, Joey.

Los mismos días que llevaba encerrado en su despacho, huraño y más agresivo que nunca. Tan sólo su hermano se podía acercar, pues incluso Yami tenía prohibida la entrada. Lo que nadie en el castillo comprendía, era que si tanto lo amaba, por qué no iba a buscarlo. Y la respuesta era simple.

Miedo.

Joey, al principio, ansiaba aún su libertad. Ahora era libre, habría probado ya las mieles que ofrece ser libre, rico y poderoso, y si iba y volvía con una negativa, su corazón moriría. Por eso, por cobarde, no iba a reclamar lo que ya consideraba suyo. A su cachorro. Su rubio. Su Joey.

Estaba rellenando nuevamente su copa de vino, cuando la puerta se abrió con un estruendo, dando paso a Mokuba y Yami. Se levantó furioso, pero volvió a caer en la silla, tambaleante a causa del alcohol. Tiró sin querer la botella semivacía y rompió la copa al intentar lanzársela a los 'invasores'.

-Seto, mírate, ¡Das asco!-Espetó furioso y frustrado Moki

-Yo hago lo que se me pega en gana-Intentó decir, con boca pastosa y siseando

-Yami, manda a que vengan unos mozos para llevarlo a su dormitorio, bañarlo y ponerlo a dormir... -Dijo Mokuba

-¡No! ¡No quiero ir allí!-Gritó Seto-Allí, yo... él... no quiero... -Murmuró.

Mokuba lo miró triste, apenado, consciente de que el deplorable estado de su hermano estaba causado principalmente por el hecho de haber dejado en libertad a Joey, pues con él había conocido un amor real y puro. Quizá creyeron que se amaban demasiado pronto, pero hay veces en el que el amor sólo necesita avivarse, pues estaba ahí desde el primer día.

-Seto... -Susurró Yami. Y a continuación tomó una decisión-Tres días, Seto. Si en tres días ponemos en orden los asuntos del Reino, podremos marcharnos al menos una semana, Tú, Mokuba y yo. A por Joey

-¿A... Por Joey?-Preguntó esperanzado

-Sí. Tres días Seto. –Y salió, dejando solos a los hermanos

XxX 

Llevaba ocho días en ese lugar y se sentía más ahogado que nunca. Tardó dos días en llegar, y deseó tardar una vida. Llevaba diez días lejos de Seto. Si pudiera se iba y no volvía jamás. Rey. Era un Rey. Abandonó el balcón y se adentró en el despacho, donde en pocos minutos volverían a comenzar las clases. Como venía haciendo desde que dejó el Reino del Norte.

Un hombre anciano, de rostro afable y rasgos que denotaban sabiduría y dulzura, entró por la puerta. Era William, su tutor. Se sentó frente al escritorio y dejó una carta sobre la mesa. Tenía la débil firma de su _padre._ Aún no se hacía a la idea de llamarlo así. Abrió la carta, leyendo con parsimonia.

_Hijo,_

_Sé que me odias, que no querías reinar. Pero eres mi único heredero vivo, la guerra de hace cinco años se llevó a mi segundo hijo, Jeremy, quien iba a reinar. Te lo pido no como padre o Rey, sino como hombre._

_Cumple con tu cometido._

_Reinarás sabiamente, pues has vivido en pobreza y sabes lo que se necesita. Lo que se anhela. Sé que serás un buen Rey, astuto, tal como demostraste al proponer aquel reto para librarte de tu pasado._

_Hagamos un pacto de caballeros._

_Si reinas, si accedes a que se haga la ceremonia de Coronación, podrás unir este Reino con el del Norte. Harás un bien doble: Darás más seguridad a tu pueblo y serás feliz. Pues la única manera de unión es el matrimonio. Estarás casado con aquel al que amas._

En ese punto, Joey abrió grandemente los ojos, ¿Cómo sabía...?

Soy el Rey. Lo sé casi todo. Supe de tu matrimonio, de tu convivencia, del trato. Del amor me enteré a través de tus ojos cuando hablas de él por casualidad. No quiero privarte del amor, así que, por tu felicidad, si accedes a ser nombrado oficialmente como mi heredero y en consecuencia como Rey, serás libre de hacer lo que te plazca.

_La vida se me acaba, Hijo. Espero que hagas lo que hagas conozcas la felicidad._

_Te quiere, incluso si lo dudas,_

_Tu padre, Rey del Sur_

Joey leyó una vez más la carta, atónito, sin poderse creer lo que ponía. Si en un par de días era nombrado como Rey oficialmente, en tres podría estar de camino al Reino del Norte para ver a su Seto. Estaba claro que lo haría. Sus ojos brillaron, con unos destellos dorados que sacaron una sonrisa al anciano. Joey por fin sería de nuevo feliz. Simple y llanamente feliz.

XxX 

El ambiente era claramente festivo. Hermosos arreglos florales inundaban el salón del trono, donde el viejo y enfermo Rey, cedería su poder a su heredero recién reconocido, Joey. Todo el pueblo se arremolinaba a la entrada, impaciente por que el nuevo Rey se asomase al balcón y saludase a la muchedumbre. Los nobles estaban vestidos con exquisitas galas, reunidos en el anteriormente nombrado, Salón.

Joey paseaba en su dormitorio, de arriba abajo. Vestía un kimono especial, todo de color plateado, un tocado lleno de oro, piedras preciosas, y flores adornaba su cabello. Mañana partiría al Reino de su amado, a vivir con él por siempre jamás. Cada día le echaba más de menos, sentía un extraño vacío en su corazón. Apenas esa misma mañana había comprendido una cosa: La libertad tiene multitud de expresiones.

Durante los primeros días con Seto, incluso tras su primera vez, se había sentido espiritualmente lleno, completo, pero su mente le había castigado diciéndole que no era libre, y para un chico curioso e inquieto como Joey, la libertad era parte esencial en su vida. Mas sin embargo, era tan feliz... Descubrió que lo que quería, era tener la seguridad de que si quería irse unos días a visitar a sus amigos, podría libremente, sin pedir permiso, sólo informando.

Esa era realmente la libertad que quería. Vivir en pareja, no en esclavitud.

Ahora, lo que añoraba, era poder arrojarse a los brazos de su amado. Lo cierto era que estaba un poco resentido, porque no lo había ido a buscar, porque no le había impedido marcharse, pero al fin y al cabo, le había dado aquello que creyó necesitar: La libertad. Pero el castaño no iba a librarse tan fácil de él, iba a ir allí, darle un buen golpe, y luego comérselo a besos.

Mañana partiría al amanecer.

XxX 

Un día. Todavía le quedaban veinticuatro horas para poder marchar al lado de su cachorro. Esos dos días que habían pasado, tuvo cada segundo la necesidad de salir a buscarle o emborracharse, pero gracias a la atención de Yami y Mokuba logró contenerse. Ya quedaba menos, pronto tendría a su dulce cachorro entre sus brazos.

Suspiró agotado, llevaba demasiada presión. En dos días había adelantado tratados que llevarían una semana, todo para poder ir tras su esposo. No que le fuese extraño estar así, sólo que desde que se casó con el rubio había dejado esa manera de ser un poco de lado. Un nuevo suspiro.

Quería a Joey. Le amaba, no era algo que hubiese surgido del día a la noche, pero le asustaba la intensidad que habían alcanzado en tan poco tiempo. Era un sentimiento al que no estaba acostumbrado luego de que el malvado Gozaburo le hubiese manejado a placer. Ahora sólo le quedaba esperar. Esperar a ver a Joey y poder sopesar qué tan intensos eran sus sentimientos.

Un día más. Uno sólo y estaría besando esos labios añorados, acariciando esa pálida piel, admirando esos ojos que le decían con amor y ternura que le amaban. Usurparía una vez más el adorado templo de placer y se perdería en el remolino incierto de sus sentimientos. Un día más y volvería a ser feliz.

_xXx_

_Te extraño_

_Como se extraño las noches sin estrellas_

_Como se extrañan las mañanas bellas_

_No estar contigo, por dios que me hace daño_

_Te extraño_

_Cuando camino, cuando lloro, cuando río_

_Cuando el sol brilla, cuando hace mucho frío_

_Porque te siento como algo muy mío_

_Te extraño_

_Como los árboles extrañan el otoño_

_En esas noches que no concilio el sueño_

_No te imaginas amor, como te extraño._

_Te extraño en cada paso que siento solitario_

_Cada momento que estoy viviendo a diario_

_Estoy muriendo amor porque te extraño_

_Te extraño_

_Cuando la aurora comienza a dar colores_

_Con tus virtudes, con todos tus errores_

_Por lo que quieras no sé, pero te extraño_

_Te extraño, te extraño._

_XXx_

Un día y medio metido en ese asqueroso carruaje. Maldecía a todo, cada piedra que le hacía botar, cada lazo de su Kimono que se le enganchaba desagradablemente en los adornos del pelo, en su acompañante que no dejaba de cotorrear, en pensar que lo único que quería era estar en los brazos de Seto y aún le quedaban doce interminables horas para ello.

-Joven, relájese o el Rey del Norte no aceptará el tratado.-Le dijo su acompañante, la Nana Hikary.

-Lo aceptará. Ya somos esposos-Refunfuñó. No le gustaba esa chica.

-Claro-Le dijo como si fuese un loco-Pero no olvide que según las costumbres de nuestro Rein...

-¡Ya! ¡Cállate, Hikary!-Espetó cansado, furioso, pero sobre todo, nervioso.

-Sí señor. Como desee-Y miró a la ventana

Joey sólo quería, sólo necesitaba una cosa.

"_Seto... ¿Cuándo podré besarte de nuevo?"_

_**xXx**_

Ya estaba allí, frente a las puertas del gran castillo del Sur. Subió con pequeños, y nada dignos, saltos los escalones. Aporreó con fuerza la puerta y cuando salió un esclavo anunció con voz fuerte y profunda quién era.

-Soy el Rey del Norte y vengo en busca de mi esposo

-¿Quién es su Consorte?-Preguntó educado el Esclavo, un muchacho negro de unos dieciséis años

-Joey Wheeler, actual Rey de este lugar-Enunció.

El mayordomo guardó para sí una mueca de asombro. Si ese joven estaba ahí, y era a quién el Amo Joey había ido a buscar...

-¿Usted es Seto?

Alzó una ceja, molesto porque un ser inferior le llamase por su nombre de pila, pero asintió. El joven negro le miró con algo de pena y con un murmullo le informó de lo que sucedía.

-El joven Amo fue al Reino del Norte a tratar con usted.

Seto sintió que su alma caía al suelo, mientras Mokuba y Yami, menos afectados, se debatían entre reírse de la hilarante situación o echarse a llorar como parecía que Kaiba mayor deseaba hacer.

Se decidieron por lo primero.

_**XXx**_

Joey llegó emocionado, bajó ante la gran puerta tan conocida y echó a correr ignorando los gritos de su mucama, que le decía que su manera de correr era indigna para un Wheeler. Cuando salió en su busca Piki, el agradable y joven esclavo pelirrojo que les servía, anunció emocionado que volvía a casa.

El joven, sin saber que no volvía con Seto, metió grandemente la pata.

-Que bueno que el Amo Kaiba le trajo de nuevo

-¿Seto?...

-Sí...

-Yo no vine con Seto... –Le informó intranquilo

-Pero si el Amo fue al Sur a buscarle... –Dijo extrañado.

Joey comprendió todo, Seto había tenido la misma idea que él y habían salido a la vez, un poco antes o después, el caso es que... Él estaba en el Norte y su esposo estaba...

En el Sur.

_**Continuará...**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Corazón Salvaje**

**Por Syry**

_**Capítulo once: **_**Ser Feliz**

"Ser feliz es apreciar cada pequeño detalle. Ser feliz es amar sin medida. Ser feliz es lo que el mundo nos quiere dar y no sabemos apreciar."

Te encontré como en un sueño   
Mis palabras torpes sin saber que más decir  
Y me pierdo en tus ojos  
Ellos hablan mucho más que tú 

Nos quisimos poco a poco  
Un amor así no se podría terminar  
Mil promesas, mil deseos  
que no se conforman con soñar

Yo pondría el mundo a tus pies  
Tienes que creerme, ya lo ves  
Sé que estás desesperado

y que lloras con tu almohada.  
Junto a ti yo sé que puedo ser feliz

Ser feliz, ser feliz siempre junto a ti  
Ser feliz saber que es así  
Ven acércate a mí

Ser feliz, ser feliz locos por vivir  
Ser feliz para descubrir una historia sin fin.

Ricky Martín, Ser Feliz (1991)

En el capítulo anterior...

(Resumiendo) Joey ha sido coronado, y su padre le ha dado todo el poder, pudiendo así marcharse al Reino del Norte para casarse con Seto. A su vez, Kaiba ha arreglado todo para poder ir a por su esposo, acompañado de Mokuba y Yami... con tan mala suerte de que coinciden las fechas y al llegar al Reino del Sur descubre que Joey ha ido en su busca al Reino del Norte. ¿Qué sucederá?

Joey cayó al suelo de rodillas, aunque no lloraba. Estaba más bien, shokeado.La dama de compañía se le acercó, pidiéndole entre gritos histéricos y absurdos que se pusiera en pié.Giró furibundo, queriendo asesinarla a la vez que ahogarla. Se levantó, enérgico, decidido. Se quitó varias de las pesadas túnicas de gala, quedando en un esponjoso kimono interior, que hacía las veces de calzas. Corrió y montó a uno de los caballos de los guardas que formaban su séquito,y partió a Galope en busca de Seto. Como haría en antaño, el alocado Joey Wheeler... mejor conocido como Ángel Salvaje.

xXx

Seto cabalgaba furioso, tanto que ignoraba que su hermano y Yami no le seguían. Tenía que hacer un largo camino en un día, antes de que Joey pudiese dar media vuelta. No pensaba que era casi imposible alcanzarle, o que el caballo podía tirarle al suelo si le exigía demasiado, en su mente sólo un propósito: "Alcanzar a Joey"

xXx

Cuando nuestros ojos chocaron, sólo podía pensar en que por fin tenía lo que deseaba. Yo cabalgaba furiosamente, ansioso por poder lanzarme en sus brazos. Y le vi. Y no pude pensar en nada más que estaba guapísimo, despeinado y desesperado por alcanzarme. Y fue entonces, cuando me di cuenta de que me sentía libre. Libre de amar, de hacer locuras, de ser yo mismo... y en compañía. No eres libre cuando estás solo, sino cuando te aceptas a ti mismo.

xXx

**Enloquecí al saber que no le vería. Y recuperé toda cordura en cuanto mis ojos se cruzaron con los suyos. El fulgor dorado de su mirada me hizo ser consciente de que todo lo que yo necesitaba era su compañía. No recordaba si le había dicho alguna vez "Te amo" sólo deseaba gritárselo. Y cuando estuvo en mis brazos, antes de perder el arranque o el valor, se lo dije.**

xXx

Sólo quedaba medio día de camino, se encontraba en un sendero oscuro y estrecho, cuando escuchó el relinchar de otro caballo. Alzó un segundo la vista, y azul y castaño se fundieron una vez más.

Seto paró, expectante, y Joey apretó el paso del galope. Al llegar junto al castaño se bajó. Y esperó. El Rey del Norte bajó de su caballo, con una pequeña sonrisa. Abrió los brazos, y El Rey del Sur se lanzó a ellos, cobijándose en su calor.

-Te amo.-Susurró Seto, sacando un suspiro de calma y sorpresa de su esposo.

-Yo también, Seto. Te extrañé-Y con un beso, ambos supieron que su historia, acababa de comenzar.

xXx

**Corazón Salvaje **

_**By: Marcela Morelo**_

_¡Ay, corazón, corazón, corazón!_

_Qué si no me avisas te estaré esperando,_

_¡Ay, corazón, corazón, corazón!_

_Pues si tú no vienes, yo de aquí me marcho_

_¡Ay, corazón, corazón, corazón!_

_Ya vivimos juntos una fantasía,_

_Ven hacia mí, corazón ven, sacúdeme la vida,_

_Ven hacia mí, corazón ven, sacúdeme la vida._

_¡Ay, corazón bonito! ¡Ay, corazón salvaje!_

_Deja de pensar que se hace muy tarde ya_

_¡Ay, corazón bonito! ¡Ay, corazón salvaje!_

_Deja de pensar, vamos juntos a gozar._

_¡Ay, corazón bonito, mío!_

_¡Ay, corazón, corazón, corazón!_

_Trataré de vender toda esa locura,_

_¡Ay, corazón, corazón, corazón!_

_Tú sabes muy bien que no tengo dudas,_

_¡Ay, corazón, corazón, corazón!_

_Ya vivimos juntos una fantasía,_

_Ven hacia mí, corazón ven, sacúdeme la vida,_

_Ven hacia mí, corazón ven, sacúdeme la vida._

_¡Ay, corazón bonito! ¡Ay, corazón salvaje!_

_Deja de pensar que se hace muy tarde ya_

_¡Ay, corazón bonito! ¡Ay, corazón salvaje!_

_Deja de pensar, vamos juntos a gozar._

_¡Ay, corazón bonito! ¡Ay, corazón salvaje!_

_Deja de pensar que se hace muy tarde ya_

_¡Ay, corazón bonito! ¡Ay, corazón salvaje!_

_Deja de pensar, vamos juntos a gozar._

_¡Ay, corazón, corazón, corazón!_

_¡Ay, corazón, corazón, corazón!_

_Yo me muero por tus besos,_

_Tú te mueres por bailar_

_¡Ay, corazón, corazón, corazón!_

_¡Ay, corazón, corazón, corazón!_

_Ya deja de pensar, y ven aquí a gozar._

_¡Ay, corazón bonito! ¡Ay, corazón salvaje!_

_Deja de pensar que se hace muy tarde ya_

_¡Ay, corazón bonito! ¡Ay, corazón salvaje!_

_Deja de pensar, vamos juntos a gozar._

_¡Ay, corazón bonito! ¡Ay, corazón salvaje!_

_Deja de pensar que se hace muy tarde ya_

_¡Ay, corazón bonito! ¡Ay, corazón salvaje!_

_Deja de pensar, vamos juntos a gozar._

_¡Ay, corazón bonito! ¡Ay, __**corazón salvaje**_

xXx

La segunda vez que estos jóvenes se casaron, causaron la alegría de muchos, la unión de dos reinos enemistados, y la ilusión de que el amor, aún puede ser.

La historia de los demás personajes, es algo que todos podemos deducir y que podría contar. Pero eso... es otra historia.

**Fin.**

**Susana, Syry, 30 de agosto de 2007. Murcia.**


End file.
